Married life: Zuko, Katara daughter Mizumi
by PrayerGirl
Summary: After the war Zuko and Katara are married and have a daughter. They defeted the Fire Lord, but Azula... Please R&R.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

Katara awoke to crying in the middle of the night and quietly got out of bed so not to wake Zuko up. Poor Mizumi probably had another nightmare. This would be the fourth night in a row that their sweet daughter had a crying fit. Katara knew this was not normal, for Mizumi was 16 years old and far past having childish dreams. As Katara rounded the corner to Mizumi's room, she heard a crash and something she knew to be the sound of silent struggling.

Katara broke into a run and came face to face with a very large figure of what seemed to be a man. Instantly she attacked the stranger in the week points Tai Lee had taught her, it was her only defense since she left her flask on the night table in her and Zuko's room. Once the figure was out the way, she bolted to her daughter and held Mizumi tightly then screamed "ZUKO!!"

"ZUKO!!" immediately Zuko sat up in bed and through off his covers. That was Katara's voice! Something must be wrong. Zuko grabbed the flask of water and ran to where his wife was yelling for him. He turned the corner and was knocked off his feet onto his back. He then saw a large figure of a man running the opposite direction. "ZUKO?! GUARDS?! SOMEBODY STOP THAT MAN!!"

Once the Fire Lord heard Katara say this he jumped to his feet and shot a fire blast at the man. The figure was so large that he had trouble turning the corner and got hit in the back by the blast. The man tumbled forward and lay still on the hard metal floor. Zuko then proceeded toward the man and held him down with his, fist ready to fire, if he tried to get up and leave.

The firebender heard steps behind him and did not release the man from his hold, but turned his head to see his wife and daughter standing together side by side behind him. Katara had her hand on Mizumi's shoulder.

Zuko then herd the man stir and turned his head to the man who was trying to stand, but Zuko held him tight with his fist and said to him "Why did you attack my daughter?!" The man did not speak. "ANSWER ME!!" boomed Zuko anger filling his face and his fist. The hot flame of his hand licked the man's back and the figure yelped in pain.

At that point there were guards surrounding them. Zuko was so angry he had not noticed there arrival. The man shrieked with pain and Zuko removed the fire from his fist.

……………………………

Zuko was still holding the man that had attacked their daughter and Katara wondered if she should heal the man, but moved the thought out of her mind at once. When the Fire Lord had arrived to her call she saw him drop her flask of water and run after the man.

The waterbender had picked it up then searched Mizumi for possible placeless where the man might have hurt her. She appeared okay at first glance in the darkness. "Take him and make sure you get the info out of him." Her husband spoke with such authority she really saw the Fire Lord and not her Zuko. Katara took Mizumi's hand and guided them to the firebender.

"What did he do to you two?" asked Zuko as they walked up to him. Katara was pulled into her husband's embrace and did not struggle, but welcomed the comfort openly.

Mizumi let go of Katara's hand and said simply "Nothing."

Katara and Zuko looked at each other and Katara said "What do you mean '_nothing_' I saw him in your room!" As she said 'him' she gestured to the now limp with pain, body of the intruder. "I also heard struggling in your room! How can that be '_nothing_'?"

"I don't know. When he came into my room I was scared and started to cry. But then he came at me and chased me around my room he said to me '_come with me and we won't hurt you or your family_' then the man fell and I saw mom run into my room I was so scared daddy." As Mizumi spoke she started to cry then Katara and Zuko opened their arms to her and she ran into the comfort they created for her.

"Now, now there, there Mizumi, everything will be alright no one can hurt us. We are surrounded by guards and your father and I are master water and firebenders you put us into the same room and the sparks start flying. Not to mention the fact that Aang, Toph and their son are but a messenger hawk away."

At her mother's words the Fire Lady saw Mizumi relax and then Zuko spoke up "Your mother is right honey, we can always handle anything. I mean Aang, Toph, Sokka, your mother and I fought my father and defeated him. I think we can handle anything that they throw at us. And on that note I think we should go to bed now." As he said this he looked Katara and she yawned.

"Mommy, daddy can I sleep with you for the rest of the night?"

Mizumi spoke so quietly Katara had hardly heard her when Zuko said "Of course you can. I can sleep on the couch."


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 **

Mizumi awoke to lights streaming through her parents bed room. She stirred under her covers and pulled them over her head to escape back into the comforting darkness off sleep. What had happened the night before seemed so long ago and she had no need to recall that unpleasant experience.

When sleep did not engulf her, she through off her covers, to find that her mother and father gone. Guards were stationed on both sides of the bed and two guards at the door. She sat up in bed leaning on her elbows and looked around. Her parent's room was a larger scale of her room. The bed had red and gold silk fabric hanging like a canopy over the wooden frame of the large king size bed, the fire nation insignia in the middle.

Mizumi got out of bed and saw that the two guards stationed at the bed-side were following her. She turned to face them and said "Why are you following me?"

"The Fire Lord has instructed us to follow you so that if another incident were to happen again we would be able to protect you." said a guard on her right. That was not hard to deduce. When she had asked the question she knew the answer immediately. Mizumi still had on her night time attire and wanted to change out of the sweaty pants and t-shirt she wore to bed the previous night.

She turned the corner to her room and stepped over the threshold off the door way. As she maneuvered in and out of objects lying on her floor she realized just how much damage was done last night. Her two escorts were stationed out side and she shut the door telling them she was changing.

Not bothering to pick up anything she strode over to her closet and wrenched the door open. Her clothes were not in the best shape either. She fumbled through and found something decent. Before she pulled it on to her body Mizumi held it up in front of her.

It was a long dress that had gold buttons (with the fire nation insignia on it) that run all the way down to the bottom. The dress was gold with red trim on the edges. The sleeves were long and the neck of the dress went up to her chin. She pulled her night time clothes off then put the dress on her unmade bed. She walked over to the sink and bended water to her hands then splashed her face.

Mizumi felt renewed and refreshed. She then proceeded to her bed and pulled the silk on over her head and felt warm and comfortable. When she was finished getting ready she heard a slight tap on the door. Mizumi walked to the door and opened it to see the smiling face of her mother. Katara was wearing the traditional waterbending outfit.

"Come on honey we have to go to the Fire Lord's chamber. Have you forgotten? It is the 20th anniversary of the day the war ended. We are going to see Aang, Toph, their son Shiu, Sokka, Suki, and their daughter Mei Ling." Katara did not sound like her mother, but a younger Katara. Her mother pulled her out off the room and into the hallway. Mizumi turned her head to see one guard shut her door and then catch up with the other one a few steps back from them.

The war room was no longer a war room, but a room where the leaders of the nations meet. When she entered the room she was blown off her feet by a huge gust of wind. Her mother was on the ground beside her. Mizumi's back was acing from the blow and soon she was being helped up by a very strong hand her first instinct was her father, but then grabbing her head and looking around she saw that her father was helping her mother up.

The waterbender turned her head to see Shiu helping her up. Putting her feet on the ground she regained her balance when Shiu said "I am so sorry your Highness. I was just showing the Fire Lord something my father had taught me before we came here." Mizumi looked into Shiu's blue-green eyes and was lost in them.

She tried to find the right thing to say to him when her mother spoke "It is okay Shiu. It was an accident." her mother was being held in her father's embrace. Then turned to face Shiu and said "My goodness look at you! You have grown so much since the last time I saw you. You have lost that baby look and matured into a handsome young man!"

"'A handsome young airbending man.'" said the avatar behind her and Mizumi turned to see the airbender and his wife Toph walking up to them while they held hands. Toph was wearing her normal every day clothes with the head band/ hair piece. The avatar was sporting a yellow and orange outfit that Mizumi assumed was the traditional airbender clothing.

Their son was wearing some sort of mixture of the two. He had on dark green pants with a yellow shirt and shall thing like his father. "Yes and you won't let me forget it!" Toph said while punching him in the arm. He cringed back at the touch, but laughed it off with her parents and his wife.

Mizumi saw this and was filled with warm love for her mother's and father's past. She wished she could have seen them when they were her age. It would have been wonderful. "I always thought that there was no hope for the Air nomads once you were gone Aang. There would never be another airbender besides the avatar. I can't tell you how happy it makes me, to see more then one airbender at last." her mother finished with wiping a tear away from her eye. Obviously she did not want to think about her 'off the sleeve' son dead and gone.

"Now how can there be a party without me?" Mizumi saw her uncle Sokka, her aunt Suki and their daughter Mei Ling walking in. The whole room exploded with laughter at her uncle's remark. Sokka was wearing the same old short sleeve blue tank with his pants he also had his short hair in a '_worriers wolf tail' _her mother always teased him about.

Suki had on the Kyoshi warrior outfit and in full make-up to. Mei Ling had a beautiful Snow leopard dress on. Mizumi ran to her friend and hugged her fiercely. "I missed so much! That is a beautiful dress! How have you been? I have been fine. "

Mei Ling returned her hug and said "I missed you too! I have been good to. My mom said that I have nearly mastered the Kyoshi warrior fighting style! And thanks I love this dress. Dad got the fur for me. Then I made the dress."

"Well," Mizumi and Mei Ling turned their heads to see the Fire Lord clap his hands and sparks flew out as he rubbed them together. "If you all will join me and Katara in the center table we can began."

……………………………


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"Well who wants to start?" as he said this Zuko looked around the room for volunteers.

"I guess I'll start." Sokka spoke as he adjusted himself in his seat. "In both of the Water Tribes everything is good and peaceful. The king up north said to say hi. So 'hi' and that about covers it. Oh yeah I almost forgot to tell you we have four new apprentices. Two of them can Waterbend and the other two are learning swords from me!"

Zuko felt his wife scoot closer to him and then she said "That's great Sokka I am glad to hear it, how about you, Suki?" Katara turned her head and addressed his brother-in-law's wife.

"Everything is good with me, but Sokka and I are going to have another baby!" she practically screamed the last word and silence fell on every one, then was broken when all of the girls got up and screamed together. They all rushed to Suki's side and started hounding her about it.

"It doesn't take much to excite them does it?" said Shiu on the verge of exploding with laughter. Zuko could not hold it in either. He glanced at the men and they all started to laugh.

While the girls were busy with Suki he turned towards Aang and said "Anything new?"

The Avatar shook his and said "Not in the airbending world," Aang jerked his head toward Toph "but in the Earth kingdom there's big news."

"Really like what?" said Sokka, adding "Oh I know you finally got rid of the Dai Lee."

"Well that's part of it…"

"Oh are you kidding me mom? Your that far along and you never told me?!" That was Mei Ling's voice, but Zuko shook his head back to where Aang was speaking.

"…Haru and his father did get rid of the Dai Lee, but they started something new called the 'Protectors'. It's a group similar to the Dai Lee, but they are only loyal to the Earth Kingdom king, which brings us to the next idem on the agenda."

Aang looked around at Toph and the group of girls broke up and went back to their husbands. Katara came back to him and Zuko felt control over his inner flame again. When ever he was not with her he had always felt a little uncontrollable.

"As I was saying…" Aang paused and swallowed as if it cased him pain to speak. "The Earth king has passed away." Gasps of surprises filled the room.

Then Shiu spoke up "The Earth King called mom to his bed and said '_since I have no living relatives I give the crown to you, Toph Bei fong wife of the Avatar, my loyal assistant and good friend. I know you will rule well. Good luck._' Then he passed away." Shiu lowered his head and there was a moment of silence for the Earth King.

"That's wonderful and terrible at the same time. I'm happy for you Toph, but did I here Aang say '_Haru and his father' _what does Haru and Tairoh have to do with anything?" Katara said breaking the silence.

"Well when the Earth king's funeral was over I called Haru and Tairoh to come and straiten out the Dai Lee. They have done a wonderful job and no one is afraid of them any more. It is hard running a country. Now I know why your father was so crazy." Toph finished what she was saying and gestured to Zuko.

"I never thought of it like that, Toph. But my father was crazy before that." They all laughed and when it was quite again Zuko started to speak once more. "Now I guess it is our turn." he took a deep breath, looked down at Katara then stated "Mizumi was attacked last night."

……………………………

"What?!" Katara turned her head to see Shiu. He was sitting next to his mother and father and she had to try hard to compress a giggle that was leaking to the surface. She had notice that the young airbender had taken a liking to their daughter as of late.

"Yes and we don't know why." she answered him with a one nod of her head then looked at her daughter.

Mizumi made eye contact with her then said "He was a big man and when he attacked me he said '_come with me and we won't hurt you or your family_' at the time I was so scared I didn't think anything of it, but if you listen to what he said, he said '_we__ won't hurt you or your family_' which means that he's not alone." her daughter said this and everyone including herself was surprised by this.

Katara had not thought of that before. He did say '_we_' instead of '_I_'. "Why would he have attacked you Mizumi?" Mei Ling spoke to her best friend and Katara could tell that she was worried. Then again who wasn't?

Just as she was about to say something to comfort Mei Ling (though she her self did not know what) the door to the camber opened and a young women burst in. "My Lord," she said breathlessly. It was Kizan a young servant girl who had befriended Katara in her early years at the palace. "The prisoner has caused quite a lot of trouble he is demanding to see Lady Katara at once. He is holding a prison guard hostage sir. He is threatening to kill my husband Fire Lord Zuko, please come quick!" Kizan burst into tears and fell to the floor in exhaustion and Katara ran to help her up.

She held on to Kizan's arms and hoisted her up. Kizan's legs were so weak she could not stand. So she sat down with Katara's help. "Please, My Lady, help him he is all I have left."

She sobbed into Katara's arms as Katara said "Don't worry I won't let him hurt your husband I'll go right now."

Kizan looked into Katara's eyes and said "Thank you so much My Lady! Thank you!" she was still sobbing in Katara's arms when she said this.

Then Zuko boomed "NO! ABSOLUTLY NOT!" Kizan was still crying when Mizumi walked up to them and took Kizan from her. "I will not have you going any where near that man! If he is that dangerous with the guards then he will surely kill you, Katara!" The Fire Lord walked up to her and knelt down so that their eyes were level.

His golden eyes piercing into her pure blue and she was lost in aw at his intensity. "I don't want to lose you Katara. It would kill me if something happened to you." Zuko finished with kissing her on the lips and pulled her tight in his arms.

"It's okay Kizan," Mizumi was speaking to Kizan behind them. "We'll get your husband back." The young waterbender patted her head to comfort her.

"Zuko," said Katara "did you really think I would go in there without you?" she held his gaze and he visibly relaxed.

The Fire Lord sighed then said "I know it just scares me when you're in danger."

Katara shook her head, looked at her daughter and Kizan then said "Fire Lord," she shifted her head to hold his golden gaze for one more second then kissed him tenderly on the lips. "What makes you think that Kizan would feel any different about her husband? We have to help them."

"Fire Lady I know you are right." They both stood up and walked over to the table. Zuko turned to Mizumi and said "Mizumi I want you to stay here. Your mother and I will go in alone." Mizumi nodded her head and helped Kizan stand. She walked over to them then sat down next to Shiu. It was an unconscious reaction.

"Zuko are you sure you want to go alone? I mean we would help you guys with this intruder." Aang spoke '_intruder_' with some pain. He did not like the fact that she was in danger.

"No thank you Aang we can handle it." he turned to face Kizan, "Lets go Kizan."


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Katara speed walked with Zuko at her side and Kizan at the front. They had left the palace behind and were now walking with purpose to the high security cell where the man was being held. As Kizan opened the door for them there was a large roar and Katara felt small and insignificant.

She clung to Zuko like a frightened child holding on to their mother. The roar was heard again and she could make out words, "WHY AM I STILL WAITTING FOR THAT WATER TRIBE TRAMP!?" they said. Katara was outraged! All her fear was warped into anger. She felt Zuko's temperature rise and for once she was going to allow his anger to explode. "IF THAT WENCH ISN'T IN HERE IN 5 SECONDS I WILL STRANGLE THIS MAN TO DEATH!" Kizan bolted in front of them and Katara and Zuko ran after her.

"…**1...**" the man counted. "**…2...**" Kizan disappeared around the next corner, "**…3...**" Katara and Zuko veered left down the same corridor. "**…4...**" Kizan was in the room. "**…5**. THAT IS THE LAST STRW, THIS MAN DIES!"

Katara heard Kizan scream "PLEASE! NO! THEY ARE COMING! THEY ARE COMING!" Katara and Zuko crossed the door frame and saw the man holding who was obviously Kizan's husband in one hand. He was holding him by the neck above the ground.

"I'M HERE!" Katara announced and all the faces turned to look at the Fire Lord and Lady. Kizan's husband was struggling with the effort to breathe and she could see him gasping for breath. The large man did not let him go and Kizan fell to the floor in tears.

The man was not hurting Kizan's husband anymore, but refused to let him go.

"Well it is about time!" The man looked Katara up and down with a sly smile like she was something that was being sold. This bothered her, but she did not waver from her position. "I want to talk to you alone, 'My Lady'" He said the last two words mockingly with disgust and resentment.

Her anger flared she was not going to allow this kind of talk. Though Katara had never really gotten use to the 'My Lady' bit she would never allow some one to sneer at her.

"What ever you have to tell me you can say in front of my husband!" Katara growled. She spat words at him. She glanced at Zuko and he nodded in agreement with her statement.

"You might think that, but what I have to say cannot be said in front of the Fire Lord." he bowed mockingly to Zuko.

"ENOUGH! I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS KIND OF BEHAVEOR ANY MORE!" Zuko shouted and Katara nodded once to approve his words. The man did not even flinch and this bothered her.

"I, THE GREAT DAIZA, DO NOT HAVE TO TAKE ORDERS FROM THE LIKES OF YOU!" The man shouted. "YOU, THE BANISHED PRINCE! YOU, WHO BETRAYED YOUR FATHER AND YOUR OWN NATION! I DO NOT HAVE TO BOW OR LISTEN TO ANYTHING YOU SAY!!"

Katara sighed. Though she was outraged at the man's blatant disrespect for her and Zuko, she did not want to stay here longer than she absolutely had to. "What is it you wish of me, Daiza?"

"I wish for you to die." He paused briefly to let what he said, sink in. Instinctively Katara reached for her flask of water. At the same time she moved into Zuko's comforting embrace. "I wish for you to die so that '_he_'" Daiza motioned toward Zuko and made a disgusted face. "Knows how it fells to lose a loved one!"

Zuko was on the verge of exploding and Katara was right there with him. The man held the Fire Lord's gaze for one more second then looked at her saying, "Now that you know about me I'll have to kill you. I tried to tell you last night that I just wanted you to come with me and that I would not hurt your family. But since you were '_so_' smart I have to resort to plane 'B'." Katara and Zuko looked at each other. He did not attack her last night, but their daughter. He obviously thought it was Katara that he was talking to last night. "That is all that I am going to say. I will not answer anymore questions."

He turned deliberately away from them, dropped Kizan's husband, then walked into his cell and sat down. Katara and Zuko walked out of the room and headed for where the leaders of the different nations met to talk. The gang would be there waiting for them. As they walked she wondered what Daiza had meant about a plan '_B_'. If he was not alone in this then could they expect some sort of a jail break for him?

Katara heard curtains flap open and realized that she was back in the nation's chamber. She raised her head to see the anxious eyes of all her friends. "The man's name is Daiza. He meant to attack Katara last night not Mizumi." The waterbender looked up at her husband's words and found them strangely comforting. She and Zuko took their places at the head of the table and recounted the scene that they had just witnessed.

"But, you have felt the loss of a loved one dad." Mizumi put in. "Mom told me that your mother, well my grandmother, Ursa, was banished and you thought that she was dead. You felt the loss of a loved one long ago for a long time." She finished by shaking her head as if to deny her father's pain.

"Well," This time Sokka spoke up "If that's true, which it is, this Daiza wanted more than he was leading on. So if we take in account what he told you, he's not alone in this" her brother swallowed "desire to kill you Katara." Her brother grimaced at the pain of the word. "Meaning that there are more out there. I doubt that he is high up in this '_group_' though, because if he was he would not come himself, but send someone else. But all the same I think that you should have a strict watch on this guy, just in case he is valuable to them." Sokka finished and put his arm around his wife to protect her from those harmful thoughts.

"I agree and disagree with you Sokka." Zuko spoke again this time looking Katara once in the eyes then looked at her brother. "I agree with everything but the part that he is not high up." Sokka held his gaze. "He has skill. He snuck past all the guards and into Mizumi's room," Mizumi shuddered at the thought and Shiu moved a little closer. "With that kind of skill he would at least be ranked."

"That does make sense. But I am worried about how many people want to hurt you Katara." Aang said with a look of sadness. "I mean when we destroyed Ozai every one that I could see was happy and joyful that their curl leader was gone and they had more freedom. Well everyone except Azula."

They were all quite for a moment when Toph said "AZULA!" This made every one jump. "She always hated you Katara. And you to Zuko." Katara didn't know what to say to that. Azula was in the high security tower were that man was being held. When her father died she was not exactly happy to say the absolute least.

"Toph, Isn't Azula in the high security tower." Suki spoke addressing both Toph and Zuko. The firebender nodded once. "How could she get an uprising if she was combined in a high security tower all day? It has to be some one else." No one spoke for at least a minute.

"Well she does get to go out side once in a while…." Toph trailed off. She seamed intent on Azula then a smile rippled across her face. "Hey I know, take me to go talk to the guy ask him if he works for Azula and if he does I'll know!"

"That's a great idea aunt Toph!" Mei Ling finally interjected. "You can tell with the vibrations!" She was sitting forward on her hands and knees.

"What time should we do that?" Asked Shiu he liked the idea too. "Should we do it now?" He looked around the room and made eye contact with Zuko.

"I think…" Zuko was thinking hard about this. Katara could tell he did not want to go back and she did not blame him. "We should go tomorrow, after breakfast." The Fire Lord let a smile crawl across his face and the whole room cheered. Katara was very happy too, but something just didn't feel right. She felt like this would be the last time she ever saw her family happy and cheerful.


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Katara couldn't sleep that night. She was just too restless. So quietly she got out of bed and slipped on her silk robe over her jimmies, then opened the door. She couldn't think, so Katara went to the courtyard to bend. It was always easier to think when she was bending. Her mind was so peaceful. Zuko had offered a place to stay for everyone while they were in the Fire nation and naturally they all accepted.

As she finally made it out to the courtyard she saw a little family of turtleducks on the water. She smiled to herself then bended some of the water out of the pond. (Careful not to disturb the little family.) Her hands moved gently so that the water followed. Katara streamed the water and did different tricks with it.

She closed her eyes and saw the water tribe village that she was raised in. She no longer felt sadness in remembering her old home, but happy memories. Of course from time to time she would miss the cool breezes of the ocean and the smell of the icy glaciers. The waterbender looked up at the moon and thought a silent thank you to Yue. She had been the moon spirit ever since she gave her life to save the world's balance and the water- bender's ability to bend at the North Pole all those years ago.

Yue was so brave and Katara wondered if she ever was faced with a similar situation, if she could do the same thing Yue did. Katara let the water drop into the pool then looked up to Yue again. The moon shined and a young woman floated down next to Katara. She was amazed. Katara was looking at Yue, the moon spirit. Yue's clothes were blowing even though there was no wind. They had a spiritual quality about them. Her hair was as white as Katara remembered. Then she spoke "Hello Katara." Yue's eyes were smiling along with her beautiful face. All Katara could do was stare at her, dumbfounded. "You seemed very sad to me and I wanted to know if you were okay."

Yue's brilliant face was worried. Then Katara finally took hold of her shock, at least enough to get a few words out. "Y-yeah. I'm okay." Katara stuttered. She shook her head to gain control. "What's it like to be a spirit?"

Katara was still starring at her when Yue answered "It has its ups and downs. Just like it would if I were still human. I'm glade that you are okay. Can I give you some advice?" Katara nodded. "'live life to it's fullest' so that when you join the spirit world you have no regrets. Good night, My Fire Nation Lady." Yue said with a bow to Katara. She lifted her face so that it was inches away from Katara's when she finished by saying "Go to bed now." Her smile had returned and she was laughing quietly. Katara closed her eyes to blink and the princess was gone.

The waterbender looked around to see if she was still there then slapped herself on the forehead. "Of course Yue's not here she was an allusion." Katara spoke to herself and looked up at the moon again. She felt a sort of calm wash over her and realized that what she had seen was not an allusion or a figment of her imagination. No Yue was real. She came down from the moon to talk to Katara because they were friends and she was worried about her.

Katara knelt down to the pond and watched the turtleducks for a few moments when one of them flipped over unexpectedly. The little baby started to cry and Katara picked it up then set it down right side up, next to its mom. The mother looked at Katara then bowed its head, turned and helped the one who had flipped over. Katara was sure she'd seen that wrong. Turtleducks don't bow.

"That was quite impressive My Lady." Katara bended the water out of the pond without thinking. She didn't recognize that voice. So she was ready to fight.

"Who's there?" She demanded. Katara looked around, but could not see anything.

"Oh don't worry. He won't hurt you… but I might." Said a sickeningly familiar voice. Azula walked out of the dark hallway looking at Katara with hatred. Her terribly calm voice was hard to miss. Katara was too shocked to do anything about it, at the moment. "Daiza bring her to me!" Wasn't Daiza was supposed to be in the high security tower as well as Azula?

"What?!" Katara said demandingly "You two are supposed to in the high security tower! How did you get out?!" The last question had barley escaped her lips when Daiza was attacking her. For such a big man he was very fast. Wait, this couldn't be Daiza, he was half his size! It had to be some one else. She shook the thought out of her head, her water was quickly depleting. The pond was only so big!

"I know what you're thinking." Azula paused to give Katara a chance to respond but the waterbender was to concentrate on what she was doing. "You're thinking '_this can't be Daiza. He's too small_' but I assure you this is the real Daiza. The man that is in the cell right now is a fake. I knew he would get caught and there was no way I was going to send my faithful servant in to that place and cost me everything. He was just a peasant. I had my men offer hospitality to his family in exchange for him to put on a show for you and Zuzu. I told him if he ever wanted to see his family again he would do exactly what I told him to do. And he preformed perfectly."

Katara could not believe what she was hearing. How could Azula be so heartless? The turtleducks were all gone and so was the water. Katara was exhausted she only had one chance left. She had to run. After she water whipped the man she broke into a run, but did not get very far when he caught up with her and stopped her dead in her tracks. "Good night My Lady" He said with a smile that gave her goose bumps.

She tried to swing around but he caught her by the waist and held her there with so much force there was hardly anything she could do. He pulled out something from his pocket then shoved it down her throat. It was liquid and Katara refused to drink it, but as she spit it out some of it went down her esophagus and she slowly gave in to the force of the man unwillingly. The cool drink ran down the inside of her throat and she heard the man laugh. "You're coming with us," He held her up and breathed into her ear (she had no control over her body to stop him) "Good night, beautiful." Katara was sick. She forced herself to think 'luckily he didn't do anything to me….' but then add distastefully 'yet.' Then she slipped into unconsciousness fearing what tomorrow would bring.

……………………………

Mizumi woke in the morning with a good feeling about the day. They were going to ask Daiza who he as working for! She quickly got dressed and opened the door. Since the man Daiza was actually after her mother Mizumi had insisted that her father call off her two escorts. So when she opened the door she was not expecting to see a male looking back at her. Her second glance at the man in front of her made her heart skip a beat. It was Shiu! "Hi!" he said "Good morning your highness." He bowed at her and she blushed. Mizumi had to work hard to compose her self before he raised his head.

"Why don't we stick to first name bases only, okay Shiu?" she said as she shut the door to her room.

He smiled at her and said "Okay Mizumi. May I escort you to breakfast?"

Shiu held out his hand and she took it tenderly. "Of course." she answered him with a sly smile. They walked for a minute or two when Mizumi asked him "How did you sleep last night? I trust your stay was good." She looked at him and he smiled at her showing his beautiful white teeth with his beautiful face. Mizumi blushed and looked away.

"I slept like a baby. I had the weirdest dream last night though." He scrunched his face to make it look like he was thinking hard.

Mizumi giggled at him then answered "I had a good night's sleep as well, but I don't remember if I had any dreams though. What was yours about?" she asked him genially curious.

"Well," he looked away from her. Shiu turned to look at her again saying "It was… oh boy how do I start?" Mizumi waited for him patiently "Umm well Uncle Zuko and Aunt Katara were fighting."

"That's kind of hard to believe. Sorry, go on." Mizumi spoke to him and made a movement to encourage him and it seemed to work.

"They were fighting about me (and if I remember correctly) umm never mind." He finished quickly and this seemed suspicious to her.

"They were fighting about you and who, Shiu?" Mizumi narrowed her eyes.

"It's nothing Mizumi. Just forget I ever said anything."

"Shiu just tell me."

"No it's okay."

"Shiu!"

"No!"

"SHIU!"

"NO!"

They were just rounding the corner and Mizumi had, had it. She grabbed him by the collar and pushed him against the wall just barley out of sight of every one in the dinning hall. "You're going to tell me; because I have this sinking feeling it's about me."

There was a moment's pause when she heard, "Woho right on, Mizumi!" Mizumi's face turned pink and she looked to see her Uncle Sokka standing next to them with thumbs up sign. "About time if you ask me."

"Uncle Sokka what are you doing here?!" She demanded horrified. Shiu was next to her just as pink and probably just and willing to die as she was.

"Well I came to have some breakfast then saw you disappear around the corner so I wanted to make sure everything was okay. But apparently it was better then I anticipated."

"Ugh!" Mizumi smacked herself on her forehead and heard Shiu do the same.

"Don't worry you two lovebirds, I won't tell a soul." Sokka promised then turned around and walked away.

"'_Lovebirds!_'" Mizumi mimicked sick. How could this get any worse?

"Hey, Suki guess what I just saw!"

"Uncle Sokka!!" This day had so much promise. Why did have to turn out this way?

……………………………


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

When Zuko steeped into the dinning hall he found that everyone, but his wife and daughter, were there. When he got up this morning Katara was not next to him. He knew this because every morning she would kiss him lightly on the lips to wake him up. (That was his favorite part of the day.) This was not like Katara she was such a morning person. Like his dearly departed uncle, Uncle Iroh. Fire Lord Iroh had ruled the Fire nation for 18 wonderful years before he passed away 2 years ago. Katara and the whole gang had always loved him too, so maybe she was just visiting his grave. Thinking of his uncle made Zuko shed tears so he quickly wiped them away. His uncle was more a father to him then his real father had ever thought to be. (Not that Ozai ever did.)

The Fire Lord saw his brother-in-law cross the room to the opposite corner him and Zuko wondered what he was doing. Zuko walked to his seat at the head of the table and watched his guests assemble in theirs. Aang and Toph sat next to each other on his left. Down one seat next to Toph was supposed to be her son. "_I wonder where Shiu is._" Zuko thought to himself. Sokka and Suki sat on his right and Mei Ling was next to her mother.

"…Lovebirds, I won't tell a soul." Zuko heard Sokka speaking and watched him walk away from the corner. "Hey, Suki guess what I just saw."

"Uncle Sokka!" The firebender heard his daughter's voice and turned to look at her. She walked out of the corner Sokka was just talking to. Zuko made a face. Sokka couldn't have been talking about Mizumi, could he? Then, as if it was an answered prayer, Mizumi was followed by Shiu. Both their faces were crimson red. Zuko sighed and rolled his eyes. His daughter walked over to him then sat down on his right. "Umm…good morning dad." She said with a half smile. Mizumi put her hands in her sleeves just like his uncle had done.

"What was that all about?" He asked her. She shrugged. "Mizumi, what was Sokka talking about?"

She did not make eye contact, but answered reluctantly "Well, Shiu and I were walking down to breakfast…and umm…we had an argument." She deliberately stopped talking. Not a good sign.

"And?" He urged her.

"Well I got mad…" Mizumi trailed off.

"And?" Zuko spoke, a little agitated. He could tell she was uncomfortable and did not like to make her feel that way, but his fatherly instincts would not let it go.

"And…"

"And!?" He said a little bit more agitated.

"LOOK, I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT OKAY." She finally met his eyes and they were full of embarrassment. Zuko was a little taken a back by this. He hadn't expected this kind of hostility for a simple question.

"Well why not?" He said with playful anger.

"I just feel really uncomfortable talking to you about this kind of situation." She said holding herself.

Zuko stood immediately looking down at her. His anger flaring. He was sure steam was escaping from his ears and his nose and that every one could see it. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN '_THIS KIND OF SITUATION_'?!"

"UGH! DAD, THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!! UGHA!!" She said to him concealing her face from his.

"Oh." The Fire Lord said becoming calm again then sat down feeling as stupid as ever. "_I wish Katara was here!_" he said to himself. "Sorry Mizumi, I'm just…well…you see…umm…dads are very protective." He sighed and looked around the room. Everyone was staring at them. "_That's no surprise._" Zuko said in his head again. The Fire Lord took another look around and everyone was here except Katara. His tummy was groaning and Katara would understand if they started without her. He signaled the servants to bring their food out and his plate was in front of him in record time.

Zuko flagged down another servant and said "Have you seen my wife any where?" He hoped she was on her way.Zuko missed her so much.

The servant shook his head "No, My Lord. I haven't seen Lady Katara any where. Would you like me to round up a search party for her, Fire Lord Zuko?"

This seemed like a good idea, but if Katara was just fine and she found out he sent a search party for her he would be in for an ear full. So instead he just shook his head against his longing for, and said "No, just keep a look out for her. And if you find her, inform me at once."

The man bowed "Yes Fire Lord."

Zuko watched the man leave then looked at his guests. "So how did every body sleep last night?"

"I know I slept like a baby." said Sokka.

"Yeah and you sounded like one to." Suki put in. They both laughed and for the first time Zuko felt jealous of them. Where was Katara!

Through out the meal Zuko didn't say much he just nodded when spoken to and shook his head at the appropriate times.

"I'm stuffed! I couldn't eat another bite! My complements to the chef." said Toph putting her feet on the table and leaning back in her seat. She put her hands behind her head and pointed her finger in the direction of the kitchen. "Well I'm ready when ever you guys are." A few minutes later Zuko stood up and gradually everyone joined him.

"Are we ready to go?" He asked the group. They all looked around then nodded to him. "Then off we go."

……………………………

Katara awoke to something sweet smelling and smiled in her sleep then she realized what had happened the night before and the smile was gone. At this thought Katara sat strait up. She finally opened her eyes to see the man, Daiza sitting in the corner of the room. He had his arms and legs crossed and he was smiling at her. "Welcome back to the land of the living My Lady." Katara groaned at the sound of unnaturally calm voice.

The ground was not as hard as she had expected. It was soft and worm. She looked around and saw that she was in a room similar to her and Zuko's room at the palace.

"Wh-where am I?" She asked him, dazed. Katara held her head to steady herself.

The man chuckled softly and it almost felt comforting. "You, My Lady, are not evening the Fire Nation any more." Daiza uncrossed his legs.

"Wh-what? Ugh… what's the matter with me? Why do I feel so crummy? And why is the room spinning?" Katara held her face in her hands and feel back on to the soft surface. She stayed there groaning for a moment when she realized that she was on a bed.

"I'm not going to tell you exactly where we are My Lady it would be against my orders. To answer your questions in order; question 1. Nothing is wrong with you, you're just coming out of a… how should I put this simply, you're coming out of a controlled coma. In other words the amount liquid that I gave you determines how ling you would be out. Question 2; you feel crummy because the amount of liquid I gave you would make you sick. Question 3; the room is spinning because the amount of carbon in the liquid would make you're head spin. Anything else?"

"Yeah…go jump off a bridge." she snapped back at him, still holding her head. Katara sat back up and looked up at him. She lowered her hand then said "I demand to know what is going on right now."

Daiza uncrossed his arms and stood up. He walked over to her, knelt down and grabbed her head. She tried to fight him, but he was just too strong for her in her weakened state. He looked into her eyes and said "Sorry My Lady, but you no longer have the authority to demand such an answer." Daiza pulled Katara's hand to his lips and kissed her hand never once breaking eye contact. "You're going to living with me, Lady Katara until Princess Azula gives me the command to kill you." He smiled at her and she knew from that point on that no matter what she did, if Zuko never found her she was going to die by Daiza's hands.

……………………………


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Zuko had the gang to Daiza's cell. The man had refused to even acknowledge anyone else's presences. "So this is him?" Toph had asked. Zuko nodded. "Well you weren't kidding about him being big!"

They all stood next to the man's cell and Zuko started asking the questions. "Turn around so we can see your face." Zuko waited, but nothing happened. "I said turn arou-" Toph held up her hand to stop him.

"Why are you crying?" She asked Daiza and everyone looked at her. The man was crying!

"I am not crying! How dare you accuse me of crying!" Daiza said fiercely.

Toph sat down on the floor in front of the cell so that they were facing each other. "You can tell me." The earthbender asked softly. Zuko didn't know she had a soft voice. He did not say anything and Zuko motioned to the guards to leave.

Once they were out of ear shot Daiza finally turned in his cell and sure enough his eyes were puffy, red and tears were streaming down his face. He put his hands and his forehead on the floor bowing. Underneath his silent weeping Zuko heard "Please forgive me My Lord. I had no choice! She would have killed my wife and children if I did not do as she instructed. I had no joy in acting that way to you My Lord. Please forgive me please!" Zuko was so shocked that he didn't say anything.

"He's telling the truth." Toph said simply. "Who are you talking about, Daiza? Who put your family in danger?"

"My real name isn't Daiza, it's actually Haku." He said matter-of-factly.

"Okay Haku, who put your family in danger?" Toph still had that soft voice that was so un-Toph-like.

"I TOLD YOU I'M NOT ANSWERING ANY OF YOUR QUESTIONS!" Everyone, but Toph, jumped.

"He's putting on an act." Toph said quietly.

"I think, he was the real Daiza." Haku said quietly.

"What did he look like?" asked Suki with a little bit of fear in her voice.

"Well let's see, long black hair, half of it done up in a bun kind of thing. He had knives as his weapon and he showed no emotion at all. I mean he was duller than a dead guy."

"Did he say why he had you do this?" Toph asked Haku. "And why, when all of the guards are gone, do you finally tell us the truth?"

Haku took a deep breath then said "WELL I'M SORRY YOUR HIGHNESS, BUT I'M NOT GIVING THAT INFORMATION OUT!" He lowered his voice again "No he did not. And quite frankly I could care less what the reason was. I just want my family to be safe." Haku held back more tears and continued. "He told me that if I told the Fire Lord the truth he would know about it. So I can't trust any of the guards." This made Zuko mad. If there were traitors here then he would snuff them out!

"Very well." Zuko said. "Haku I want you to stay in this cell so that it does not draw any attention to your family." Haku smiled. "Toph I would like you to help me interview all of my prison guards." Zuko finished with nod of his head so that Shiu would let the guards in.

"THANK GOD YOU ARE LEAVING I CAN'T STAND THE WAY YOU UGLY PEOPLE LOOK!"

……………………………

"I'm just curious, when is the next full moon?" Katara could not help but ask. She never wanted to ever have to use bloodbending, but she could not see any other way out of this situation. He never gave her any water. Katara waited for him to answer and when he finally did he wore a smug smile.

"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt if I told you. After all I'm not going to ever give you any large amounts of water." He paused. "It's in a week. The day of the dragon. Or as I like to call it Monday." he made a happy face, proud of himself.

"Monday? What kind of a name is Monday?" Katara asked stupefied. This guy wasn't only a traitor, he was crazy too. No wonder he and Azula got along so famously. "_So_ _I have a week to get ready_" Katara thought to herself.

"My Lady I would like you to meet someone." Daiza said. He got up from his seat and went to open the door. "Don't try anything I am much quicker then you." She was going try it, but he was quicker then her. She was still woozy "Come on." He added when she did not move. Slowly Katara got out of the bed. She was happy and scared at the same time. She was happy to finally leave the room, but scared at what he was going to show her.

Katara walked out of the room concentrating very hard on keeping herself strait. It seemed to impress Daiza he had on an 'impressed' look. He led her down the hallway and turned right. He went into a little room that when Katara entered it, it was a kitchen. Pots and pans were hanging from the ceiling off of little racks. The counter space in the right-hand corner had a neatly sorted arrangement of different types of fruit. In the back of the room there was a table big enough to fit six people. Three of the chairs were already occupied.

Daiza led Katara to the table then said "My Lady this is Neomi and her twins. Karu and Kimi." The older women looked at Daiza with undeniable hatred. Her two daughters were looking at him with similar faces. The twins looked to be about twelve or thirteen years old. Daiza saw them and said "Now, now Neomi that is not the proper way to act."

The women named Neomi glared at him, "Oh yes, I suppose you're right Daiza. Holding us here against our will is so proper way to act. How do you do it?"

He narrowed his eyes at her "One more outburst like that Neomi and you won't have a meal for a week."

"HA! I could care less!" She snorted back at him.

Daiza kept his eyes narrowed at her and smiled "Very well, your children won't have a meal for a week." Her first reaction was shook seconds after that, she looked at him with more hostility then Katara thought possible. He turned back to look at the waterbender and bowed slightly. "My Lady." Then he walked off.

"So miss what's your name and what have you got to do with any of this?" Neomi asked Katara. Katara turned around to face the little family and sat down in a seat next to Karu.

Katara took a deep breath then said "My name is Katara and I'm the reason that you're here. I'm so sorry." Katara meet Neomi's eyes and forced back tears at the older women's pain.

"Di-did you say Katara? As in the Fire Lady, Fire Lord Zuko's wife the waterbender?" she asked astonished.

Katara laughed half heartedly "The very same."

Neomi's amazement grew "Girls, girls hurry, this is the Fire Lady, show your respect." She nodded towards Katara. The little girls got up in a flash.

"Move Karu!"

"Ow, Kimi stop it!"

"Girls you're embarrassing me."

"Sorry." They said in unison "My Lady." Kimi and Karu both bowed and Katara giggled at the little family.

"It's an honor to meet you My Lady." Neomi said bowing her head. Katara smiled awkwardly. "Girls why don't you go play."

"Do you think its okay mom? I mean Daiza said we were supposed to be in the kitchen." Karu asked.

When Katara spoke she had venom in her voice "It better be okay if he knows what's good for him."

The girls lightened up "Okay let's go Kimi."

"Okay" Katara watched them race off.

"My Lady." Katara looked up. "Did you happen you see my husband in the palace?" Neomi asked.

Katara nodded "Yes I saw him he is in good hands I promise."

Neomi's face light up and she said "Oh thank you! Thank you!"

"What is his name?"

"His name is Haku."

There was a moment's silence. Later Katara said to Neomi "Your children are beautiful."

"Oh, thank you. My Lady, may I ask you something?" Katara nodded. "I know that you're a waterbender so why are you with the Fire Lord?" Katara took a minute to answer and Neomi viewed that in the wrong way. "I'm sorry! I didn't know that wasn't okay." Neomi bowed her head.

"No, no it's okay to be curious." Katara told her. She smiled reassuringly and Neomi calmed down. Katara began to tell her story from the time she met Aang to the end of the war. Neomi made faces of interest, sad faces, happy faces, angry faces, pretty much every face you can make. Katara left out the part about bloodbending just in case Daiza was listening. "And so there you have it. That was how Zuko and I came to be." The waterbender smiled at her achievement.

I can't believe that the Fire Lord was ever that way. I mean I knew he had a complicated past and all, but I never thought that Ozai was so cruel to his own son." Neomi didn't even bother with the formalities. Ozai didn't deserve them.

The two mothers were quite for a long time when finally Neomi said "You know My Lady, I really am blessed."

Katara was confused "With what?" She asked.

"Well being able to meet you for one, but I was referring to my daughters." She answered simply.

"Why, because they're so cute?"

The two women shared a laugh "Well yes, but no." Katara waited patiently for her "My daughters have the most beautiful voices I have ever heard." She closed her eyes for a moment then opened them saying "Of course every mother thinks that their child is perfect, but my daughters have singing harmonies and melodies I have never heard before. Sometime they'll have to show you."

Katara nodded and said to her with a smile "I'd like that very much."

……………………………


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Zuko had never been so terrified in his whole life. I mean sure he had been scared before, but nothing compared to how he felt now. Katara had been missing since breakfast and that was two days ago. This was not like Katara. Zuko had ordered a search for her while he and Toph interviewed the guards at the prison part of the royal city. They were done with that and had ordered no one speak of that an all unless Zuko said it was okay.

They had asked questions like 'do you work for Azula' or 'do you work for Mai' or 'do you have any intension on betraying the Fire Lord'. They all had checked out. Not one of them said yes. Well of course they would lie if they were, but Toph assured Zuko that they weren't. Zuko decided that they would interrogate the palace staff tomorrow.

After the interrogations the search for Katara went badly. She was not in the palace. Zuko commanded that the city be searched for her and those results turned up badly as well. The Fire Lord was in his room pacing back and forth. "Where could she be?" he asked his friends. "She's not in the palace; she's not in the city. Where on earth could she be?" He raised his hand sin frustration. Zuko forced himself to be calm and lowered his arms down to his side. "I'm having the entire nation searched for her." He said quietly. Inside his chest his heart was aching with the dull pain of losing her.

"Zuko," Suki spoke up and he stopped pacing and turned to face her "Katara is a master waterbender. She can take care of herself. And if, Agni forbid, she is in danger then there is not much we can do. Other then the stuff we are doing now. Search and pray." Suki concluded with a sad smile that lasted but mere seconds.

"We should send notices to the other kingdoms." The avatar stated "I don't know about you guys, but I want to stay her and look for her. Katara is my best friend. I'm not just going to sit here and wait for results." Murmurs of agreement went through the group of leaders.

"But," Toph started "Don't you think we should go back to our homes just in case Katara is there. We know how to command our countries better then some noble. I mean don't get me wrong I want to stay and look for 'sugar queen' to, but that would be kind of pointless. There are thousands of people looking for Katara and if we split up we would find her sooner." She finished with a glance at Aang through her vacant eyes.

"That is a good idea, Toph. I never thought about it that way." Aang put in.

"That's why I'm here 'twinkle toes'." She answered him fondly.

"So…you guys… are leaving?" Mizumi asked in between sobs. She scooted closer into Shiu's comforting embrace quietly letting the tears run down her face. "I…know that mom…is a powerful…b-bender, but if she…was faced with a…firebender and without…a large supply of water…she…she." Mizumi broke into loud sobs and Zuko looked at his precious daughter and silently thanked Shiu for stroking her back to try and calm her down.

"Yeah." The avatar answered looking around the room and when no one objected he finished. "I guess we are."

……………………………

As Katara listened to the two younger girls sing their new song, she was filled with a rhythm that she had never felt before. It made her fell excited and thrilled. She snapped her fingers along with the song something she felt compelled to do. The twins had to come and perform at the palace for every one when this was all over. The twins had stopped singing actual words and started singing strange syllables like 'doo doo dwee dwee aw' and 'doo dat dee za ba doo' in rhythm with each other. Their mother was right they were amazing. After the show Neomi said that it was time for them to go to bed. And of course the girls objected.

"What were they singing about?" Katara asked Neomi when she came down stairs to the kitchen after putting them to sleep.

"My Lady I really don't want to stay here in the kitchen any more. Would you follow me to the living room?" Neomi asked drained. Katara was only too happy to oblige. Once they got in the room they sat on separate couches across from one another. The room was a standard living room a table in the middle. The couches were set up in a way where the side table was in between them. So that in it made a large L only on it's side and flipped over. That was the basic layout. There was a lamp on the table, but that was it. Neomi stared at Katara for a moment longer when she said "I asked them that my self when I first heard the sing."

"What did they say?" Katara asked her with innocent eyes.

"They said that it was about you." she stated simply.

"Me?" Katara asked confused. "Why me? I only just got here."

"No, My Lady." Neomi shook her head and Katara did not want to here what she was going to say next, but did not have the strength to stop her. "This is the second day you have been here."

"The second day?" Katara asked stupidly. How long was she asleep? She dreaded the answer.

"Yes My Lady. You were brought here by Daiza three nights ago." She paused to let Katara speak, but no words came out. So she went on. "Daiza had instructed that I care you until you woke up. He knew that you would be waking up soon so he waited for you." she put her head down as if ashamed, but then quickly raised it and met her eyes, "My Lady please forgive me. I could have woken you up and given you water, but I did not know who you were and Daiza threatened my children." She stopped abruptly and copped her face in her hands and started to cry.

"It's okay Neomi I'm not mad at you. I would have done the same exact thing." Katara assured her and Neomi looked up then wiped her eyes.

"You are a good Fire Lady, Lady Katara." Neomi smiled warmly at her and Katara returned the warm smile. "To really answer your question the girls heard you talking in your sleep and decided that they should sing a song about what you said."

Katara gulped "And what did I say?"

"Well you heard the song didn't you?" The waterbender nodded "Well they said you said 'Zuko please come and find me' and 'it's a trap' and 'Azula! It is Azula!' That was the basic jist of it."

"Oh." Katara and Neomi sat in silence for a while when Neomi asked,

"So obviously in order to waterbend you need to have water, right?"

"Umm hmm. When I was younger, during the war, I meet a Southern Water Tribe waterbender and she taught me a lot of things about bending. For example there is water in everything like the plants and…the…" She trailed off staring into space. Why had she been so stupid? She could have bended the water out off the tree and the air when she was being attacked. She would have had a chance to find Zuko. And if she didn't she could have fought off Daiza in the room up stairs and run for help! "Ugh!" She slapped her hands on her forehead and ran them down her face.

"My Lady what's the mater?" Neomi asked while reaching for Katara. She hesitated then urged the Fire Lady on. "You can draw water out of plants and the what?"

"Nothing Neomi, just forget I said that." Neomi raised an eyebrow and Katara added "Yes you can draw water out of plants and the ground."

"Then I guess I shouldn't let you near any plants or ground." A voice said behind her and Katara whipped around to see Daiza leaning against the wall. The two women narrowed their eyes at him and Katara felt her blood boil.

"What are you doing here?" She asked bitterly. "And I hope you know that it's rude to eavesdrop on someone's conversation!" Then she thought to herself "_Thank Yue that I have never voiced the bloodbending and the pulling water from thin air._"

"I live here My Lady. And technically you are all my prisoners so I can do what ever I want with you." This did not bode over well for Katara. She did not like what he was implying. The waterbender stood up and faced him "Oh yeah, well why don't you take my advice from earlier and go jump off a bridge!" She spoke through gritted teeth, her anger getting harder to control. Katara was fighting the urge to bend the water in the air from the room and smack the smirk off his face for good. But now was not the time to do it. He would get his in the end. She would personally see to it.

**……………………………**


	9. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Mizumi missed her mother terribly. Even though she knew her mother was a live she couldn't help but think bad thoughts. If you count the two days that her mother had been gone before, plus the three days since her family, her aunt Toph and uncle Aang left, it would be the total of five days! Toph had returned to the Earth Kingdom to over see the search for her mother and her aunt and uncle went with her. The Avatar went to search the four Air Nomad temples.

They sent a message to the water tribes informing them of the new developments so that if they happened to see her mother they would know what to do. Mei Ling had stayed behind to help her look in the Fire Nation and Shiu had stayed behind at her request as well.

The trio had just gotten out of an afternoon meeting with her father and the representatives of each of the cities in the Fire nation or more commonly known as, the nobles. They were on there way back the royal courtyard when a man came running up to them and bowed low in a hurry. "Lady Mizumi, honored guests. We have just received word that Lady Katara is not in earthier of the water tribes. Do you know where I might find Fire Lord Zuko, My Lady?"

"Yes. I believe he is in his study." Mizumi answered him. The man bowed once more before running off to her father's study. She watched him go and once he was out of sight she turned back to her companions. As they started walking to the royal garden she said "I knew that mom would not be in earthier of the water tribes. Moms a waterbender! She's war hero, the most powerful women in both of the tribes and the first women to learn how to fight with waterbending in the Northern Water Tribe. She would be the most recognizable person there! But still, half of me really wanted her to be there. I'm so scared for her. I just want her back." Mizumi was about to hug herself when Shiu did it for her. She welcomed the comfort his friendship gave her.

They turned the corner and saw the courtyard. Without thinking Mizumi ran forward to the pond. When she saw the garden she knew something was not right. Where were the turtleducks? As she neared the pond she saw the reason. The water was gone! Mizumi didn't even hear footsteps behind her when she stood up. The waterbender heard a gasp in the rear of her and turned to see Mei Ling and Shiu standing behind her.

"W-what happened here?" Mei Ling stuttered. "All of the waters gone. And the turtleducks where did they go?!" The young women bent down to the pond and touched the rim.

"Mizumi, do you know what happened here? Has the pond been empty since the last time we visited?" Shiu asked her as he gestured to Mei Ling and the pond.

He walked up to stand next to her when she shook her head "No, it hasn't."

"Look," Mei Ling said as she walked towards to the tree that over looked the now empty pond. "There are slight burn marks on this tree." She placed a hand on the spot where the tree was burned then lowered her hand and turned to her audience. She sighed then spook as if what she was about to say, was obvious "There was a battle."

"What?" Mizumi couldn't help the word from escaping her mouth.

She exchanged glances with her best friends when Shiu piped up "Are you sure, Mei Ling?"

The young women closed her eyes and nodded her head "I'm positive. My father taught me everything I know and he said that I am one of the best trackers in both of the tribes." She then moved her gaze down to the ground and bent down. She touched the soft green grass "This grass has been damaged. There are cuts in the ground; some of this grass is sorter then the rest." She stated as the young warrior moved her hand across the damaged ground. She then proceeded to contemplate what she saw. Mizumi watched her best friend with amazement when an idea struck her.

"Mei Ling, how long ago was this battle?" She asked with haste.

The women tracker did not look up from her work but answered "Umm I'd say about…" Mei Ling picked herself up and walked to the tree again. She ran her fingers across the charred parts of the tree. She rubbed her blackened fingers against each other then stated without looking up "six nights? There's too little evidence to be sure, but I'm pretty positive."

Mizumi's eyes widened "That's about the same time that mom went missing." The waterbender walked over to stand by Mei Ling.

Shiu's and Mei Ling's eyes widened at this news and they both looked at each other. "Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait." Shiu held his hands up as he spoke then looked at her "Are you girls telling me that Fire Lady Katara was kidnapped in this very garden?"

Mizumi and Mei Ling looked at each other, raised an eyebrow then chorused "Yes."

"She was kidnapped in this garden, the royal garden?" he asked again.

"Yes." Mizumi answered him a little agitated.

"Are you sure Mei Ling?"

"Yes Shiu, I'm sure as I'll ever be."

The young airbender rubbed his forehead "That can't be right. You have to be wrong." He moved his arms in exasperated movements.

"It is right and it's not wrong. I already told you I'm not sure, but all the evidence points to it. All of the waters gone from the pond, the turtleducks are gone and they wouldn't leave unless something serious happened. Not to mention the scorch marks on the tree and cuts in the ground. As much as I hate to admit it Lady Katara was kidnapped in the royal garden." Mei Ling pointed out.

"But that can't be! This is the royal garden for Pete sake!" Shiu shouted while pointing to the ground.

"Yes we know that Shiu. You have pointed that out like forty-five thousand times. Mei Lings right. Just get it through your head!" Mizumi said exasperated.

"sigh I'm going to get your father Mizumi. I'll be right back." Mei Ling sped off with out another word and the Fire Nation princess just nodded her head.

"You two don't seem to understand this do you?" Shiu asked her through his hand.

Mizumi rolled her eyes at the dense airbender "Oh no Shiu we understand, you're the one who doesn't seem to get it." She gestured toward him then crossed her arms.

He shook his head. "No Mizumi, I get that it was in the royal garden, but I don't think you do."

Her arms loosened "What do you mean?"

He walked up to her while closing his eyes he took a deep breath then let it out like it caused him pain. He was so much taller then her. She was just now noticing. When she looked into his blue-green eyes she felt her face flush. She always thought that he was cute, but until then she never really saw how truly handsome he was. His shoulder length black hair was tied half up half down. And he was wearing something that looked like a male version of his mother's clothes. "What I mean is that no buddy, but royal family members can come into this garden. Unless they invite someone. Meaning that your mom either invited someone that she thought was trust worthy or there are spies in the palace."

She gasped at this news and covered her mouth. When her hands lowered she spoke softly. "That, that can't be."

"Well that's the only explanation for it. So obviously, whoever kidnapped your mother knew there way around the palace or had a guide." Shiu put his hands on her shoulders and lowered his gaze "I don't know how they did it," He looked into her eyes and she was speechless once again "but I promise that I will help you find your mother what ever the cost."

Mizumi looked at his face and felt hot tears falling down her cheeks. She tried to comfort him, but all she could choke out was "Shiu." Despite her efforts, the tears were falling freely now and she couldn't keep his gaze. So in a pathetic effort to shield her pitiful weeping the waterbender lowered her eyes. "It's okay Shiu. You don't have to. She's not your mom. I do appreciate tha-" before she had a chance to finish she felt the light pressure of his lips against hers. Her eyes widened as she saw the airbender kiss her. Shiu pulled away from her and she felt the pain of disappointment stab her heart. Before she could think about what she was doing the princess launched herself at him and they both landed on the ground with her on top. Mizumi smacked her lips against his and smiled. It seemed the airbender welcomed the unexpected change and she wouldn't have let him do anything different.

She did not know how long they laid there, but when he finally pulled away from her she felt the pain come back. "Umm are we interrupting anything?" Mizumi and Shiu both turned there heads to see the Fire Lord and Mei Ling standing a little to the left, behind them. Mei Ling crossed her arms as she spoke.

Mizumi and Shiu stood. The Fire Lord was walking with Mei Ling towards them "How long were you two standing there?" Mizumi asked.

Mei Ling put on a board face and stated plainly "Long enough to see you pounce." Mizumi's face flushed fiercely. Her father looked at her then winked ever so slightly and she wondered why her father was not exploding at this moment. "_Maybe it's because he saw me jump onto __Shiu__ and not the other way around._" Mizumi thought.

"What was it you were saying Mei Ling?" her father asked. The young women looked at him then nodded.

"Well as I was saying when we came to this court yard Mizumi ran forward to the pond. Until I came and saw it myself I did not realize that all the water was gone from the pond, sire." They all headed to the pond and the Fire Lord bent down.

"I see. The turtleducks are gone as well." He then stood back up and closed his eyes saying "We'll need to refill the pond so the turtle ducks can come home." The Fire Lord waved his head and the attendant that had been following him came to his side. "Bring water to fill up this pond."

The young man bowed and said "Yes sire."

He then turned around and began walking away when Mizumi stopped him "Wait." She held up her head and the man looked at the Fire Lord for permission. The Firebender simply nodded. "Allow me, dad." She smiled brightly at him and he just raised an eyebrow. "Waterbender, remember?" She laughed.

"Okay. But how will you-" She cut him off with a 'shh' sign.

"Will you please all stand back?" She asked gently. They all did as she commanded and the waterbender closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Upon exhaling she opened her eyes. She drew her hands around her head in a circular motion. Water came out of no ware and Mizumi deposited it into the pond. The young princess repeated this motion until the pond was back to its original capacity. The sun was starting to set and she felt drained. Mizumi had done that many times before with her mother when they trained, but she never had been drawing water from the air for so long before. She felt her legs give way and saw her father run to her.

"Mizumi you shouldn't have done that. You're exhausted." her father spoke to her with a worried tone. She offered him a week smile and he didn't fall for it. He turned his head to her friends "Mei Ling would you please help her to her room?"

"Of course sir." She walked over to Mizumi and helped her up.

The Fire Lord shook his head with a smile "We're family Mei Ling; call me uncle Zuko or just uncle."

The young women put on a big smile and replied "Very well 'just uncle', I'll have the cook bring her something to eat before she goes to bed."

"That's a good idea." The Fire Lord said. Before Mizumi left the court yard completely she heard her father say "Shiu, I would like to talk to you in my study…oh no, don't worry, it's just a simple question.

……………………………


	10. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

"_Four days left! Four days until the full moon!_" Katara thought while she was serving lunch for every one. Everyone except Daiza, he had to fend for himself. "Well what do you think? Is it any good?" Katara asked her new friends as she sat down with her lunch.

"Yes, My Lady. It is wonderful! What do you call this dish?" Neomi asked her as she took another bite of the stew.

Katara giggled "Stewed ocean come quads. I couldn't find any sea prunes so I went with the come quads. A… an acquaintance of mine once told me that they were similar."

"Well you are quite the cook My Lady." Neomi answered.

Unbeknownst to Katara or Neomi Karu and Kimi were debating whether or not they liked the stew. "Do you like the stew Kimi?"

"No, I'd rather choke if I didn't already."

"Amen to that sister!" The two girls smiled and pounded each others fist on top of the other.

The waterbender smiled at her "Thank you. My Gran-Gran taught me."

"Gran-Gran?" Neomi asked with the spoon at her mouth.

"Oh my grandmother. That is what my brother and I called her."

"_Called_ her?" Neomi asked with sad eyes. "Did she pass away?"

"Yes." Katara answered. She put her spoon down and closed her eyes. "She left three years ago. I remember what she said when she left my brother and me, '_I love you my little waterbender and I love you, my strong brave warrior be nice to your sister and your brother-in-law. And my little waterbender continue to be the strong women I know you have always been and will continue to be. I love you two. Good bye_.' then she left."

Katara cupped her face in her hands and started to cry. Neomi walked over to her and patted her back. "It's okay Lady Katara we all lose loved ones." She forced the tears to stop and heard laughter. The two women turned their heads to see Daiza.

"Watching you two is like watching a soap opera." He chuckled. His arms were crossed and he was in the corner leaning back on the wall.

Neomi glared at him "Well forgive us for caring. Agni help you if you ever do."

"I chose not to partake in showing emotions. I find them bother sum and in the way." He declared. "Now if you'll excuse me ladies I have some business to attend too." he picked himself up of the wall and turned to Katara "My Lady." The four women watched him go with a biter-sweet feeling.

After he was gone Katara put her hand on Neomi's, which was on her shoulder, and looked up at the mother. "Thank you Neomi I feel much better now." That was only half true. So Katara put on a warm smile.

Neomi seemed to guess that the Fire Lady did not want to talk about it anymore so she returned the warm smile, put her hand on top of Katara's and said lovingly "I'm glade to hear it My Lady."

……………………………

A guard opened the door to Zuko's study and he walked in. the Fire Lord ushered the young airbender in and gestured to the chair sitting across his desk. The airbender sat down never once taking his eyes of Zuko. He didn't seem nervous, but because Zuko knew him so well he could tell he was. "_He's hiding his nervousness well though._" Zuko thought. Zuko leaned back inhis chair and aligned his spread out fingers. The Fire Lord then leaned forward, made a gun shape with his fingers, rested his elbows on the desk, and put his lips to his pointer fingers. "There really is no easy way to say this," he stated as he put his hands down "so I'm just going to lay it out for you… What exactly were you doing in the courtyard?"

He saw Shiu's expression change ever so slightly and the airbender eyes went from nervously-calm to uncomfortably-confused. The young man looked back at the Fire Lord several times and tried to speak but nothing came out. "Your stunned silence is very reassuring."

"Umm…"he looked away again. The airbender took a deep breath, sat up strait and

shifted his gaze back to Zuko. He looked the Fire Lord and said "I'm in love with your daughter sir."

The Fire Lord smiled "Yes I thought as much. And apparently she feels the same way for you. Funny I always thought that she would be the forward one in her relationships. She stubborn and hardheaded, just like her mother." The Fire Lord then whispered "If Katara heard me say that she'd kick my butt."

……………………………

"Huh." Katara sat up strait in her seat.

"What is it My Lady?" Neomi asked next to her.

"I…don't know why, but I think that when I finally go home, I'm gonna kick Zuko's butt!" She punched her hand.

"Huh?"

……………………………

"Anyway, what are your intentions for my daughter?" Zuko asked getting back to the point.

"Sir I love her! I…I just want to be with her." Shiu finished quietly.

Zuko put on a warm, understanding smile and sighed "Thank you Shiu that is all I wanted to ask. You are dismissed." they both stood up and Zuko walked him to the door.

"Good bye My Lord." Shiu bowed to him and walked away. Before Zuko shut the door he heard Shiu say "Hey Mei Ling!"

Zuko peered out of the door way. They two teenagers were the only two in the hall. "Huh…Oh Hey Shiu! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine why wouldn't I be?" The airbender asked confused.

The young women looked at him like it was obvious "Well, you were just talking to the Fire Lord and considering that we just found you and his daughter in the courtyard on the ground, alone, kissing, I'd think he would be a little more protective…as in fuming."

"Well he wasn't fuming, but he was protective." Shiu stated blatantly.

"He was?" She asked stupidly.

"Yeah but in a gentle way."

"Oh, well, I was remembering what my mom and dad said about uncle when he was younger and I was a little worried that you'd come out burnt to a crisp." She said mater-of-fact.

Shiu just laughed "I'm the Avatar's son. I wouldn't let just any old Fire Lord burn me to a crisp."

"But uncle isn't just 'any old Fire Lord' he is the greatest Fire Lord the Fire Nation has ever seen and that is a fact."

"Touché." He said simply.

"Do you want to play a game of Pai-Sho? Mizumi's sleeping."

"Sure." He said a little disappointed. Zuko watched them run of and thought about Mei Ling's words. If he had been younger he probably would have burnt him to a crisp, but growing up, and having uncle, he learned to be patient and understanding.

Zuko closed his door and went to his desk to sit down. Before he did Zuko heard a hard knock on the door. The Fire Lord took the few steps to the door and pulled it open to see what he assumed to be one of the messengers staring at him. "Fire Lord," the man bowed low.

Zuko inwardly rolled his eyes and then said dully "You may rise." The man popped up and Zuko was surprised by how chipper this man seemed to be.

"Sir. We have received word from the Avatar sir." The short man handed him the rolled up scroll and Zuko's heart started to flutter. Did Aang find Katara? What happened to her? Why was she in one of the air temples?

"A-and?" Zuko urged the man. The man simply shook his head indicating a 'no'. The Fire Lord's heart fell in his chest and he felt like he had to cry. Zuko clenched the scroll in his hand and felt a little bit of moisture. Maybe he was not the only one who felt like he had to cry. "sigh Thank you."

The man bowed. He turned to go, but stopped. He didn't turn around when he said "I-I'm sorry sir." Zuko looked at his back. The man face was tilted toward Zuko. "I don't know what I would do if my wife was taken from me."

"Agni forbid that you ever feel this pain." Zuko said with a sad smile.

The man turned to face Zuko again "Agni forbid that your pain is prolonged."

"What is your name?"

"Azain. Azain sir."

"Thank you Azain."

Azain smiled warmly. "I live to serve you Fire Lord." And with that the man called Azain bowed and ran off. Zuko watched him leave and decided to promote him to something.

As Zuko walked back in to his study he closed the door behind him for the second time and opened the scroll. He walked back to his desk and sat down reading the scroll in his hand.

"_I looked all over the place. Katara is not in any of the air temples. I'm going to go back to the Earth Kingdom to help the search there. I'm really very sorry Zuko._

_Aang_"

The Avatar had cried a little bit through out the whole letter. Not that Zuko could blame him, the Fire Lord wanted to cry right now. Zuko knew that he couldn't. He was the Fire Lord. He had to keep it together no matter how hard it was. He had to be strong for his nation and his family, but as he looked at the words written in black and white on the scroll in front of him, his eyes started to water and in the privacy of his study Zuko let the tears fall onto the wood of his desk.

…………………………


	11. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

Mizumi awoke to slight nudging on her shoulder. She rolled over to her left side and opened her eyes to see a man sitting at the edge of her bed. "Shiu?" She croaked. The young waterbender heard a long, heavy sigh and then heard a bored 'No.' she chuckled softly "Hi dad."

"Hello waterbender." He said teasingly. Mizumi smirked and drew some water out of the bowl next to her bed. She bended it into her fathers face and watched him jump in surprise. She laughed out loud at her fathers reaction. The waterbender heard the sizzling sound of the water evaporating on the firebender's face.

He glared down at her "What did you do that for?" Mizumi propped herself up on her hand leaning on her elbow.

"You were teasing me." she stated simply. He raised an eyebrow, then looked away. Mizumi watched her father pick one finger up and shoot a small fireball at her. "AAA!! What did you do that for?!" she asked sitting up in bed.

The Fire Lord smiled "You were teasing me."

"Ha, Ha. Fire burns dad, water doesn't." she said to him crossing her arms.

"Water can hurt just as much if you use it right." He then mumbled "Your mother taught me that."

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

"Dad," he looked at her "I hope you didn't get mad at Shiu." Mizumi felt the blush run to her face, but she forced her self to stay calm. "I-I was the one who-" Her father held up a hand to silence her.

"Mizumi, it's okay I saw everything. Some how I always knew that you would be the forward one in the relationship."

"Oh." After what he said really processed she said defiantly "Hey!"

He just laughed it off and after a few seconds she joined him. "Mizumi how do you feel about him?"

Mizumi put her knees up and hugged her legs. "Well dad I…"

"Yes." He urged her.

"I feel like…" She hesitated.

"Yes."

"Like…"

"Yes!"

"Like…I don't want to tell you." She put on a sheepish smile and batted her eyes.

He sighed, defeated. "Well its pretty apparent, but I asked Shiu what his feelings for you were."

"Yeah…" She tried to sound indifferent but to no avail. Her heart beat was getting faster.

"And he said…" The Fire Lord said with a little enthusiasm.

"Yeah!" Mizumi asked her heart pounding.

"He said…"

"Yeah!!" she was so close to her father she could feel his hot breath on her face.

"…Not to tell you." Fire Lord Zuko smirked.

Mizumi was crest fallen. She groaned sadly "Dad." The waterbender fell back on her bed and pulled the covers over her head.

"I think you should tell him first." She heard the Fire Lord speak from under the covers and she pulled them down so that only her eyes were showing.

She glared at him and said "You're mean, you know that?" He chuckled, but she didn't let him free from the death glare she gave him. "What did you come in here to do anyway? And what time is it?"

He smiled a wicked smile "I just wanted you to get up. And it is 4:30."

"In the morning?" she asked releasing the glare and lowing the covers a little.

"Yes in the morning."

"Really?" She asked uncovering her whole face.

"Yes." He stated obviously.

She screamed and through the covers over her head "What do you think you're doing? Your not the Fire Lord! You're an imposter! Get out of my room I have to sleep!!" The young women made fake snoring sounds.

The Fire Lord laughed and pulled the covers off of her. "I'm kidding!" She made a confused 'o' face and Zuko laughed again then said "I'll leave to let you change." He got of her bed and opened the door Mizumi watched him stop at the door "I love you Mizumi. I always will."

She raised an eyebrow "I love you too dad." She watched him leave then shut the door behind him.

**……………………………**

"Well girls this is your lucky day!" The four women turned around to see Daiza holding his hands out in front of him like he was expecting a hug. Weather he was expecting a hug or not the girls just glared at him. "Aww come on." he wined at them. "Aren't you at least curious?" they all glared at him a moment longer then turned their backs to him. "Fine then I guess you don't want to go outside." he pretended to walk away and when no one said anything he turned around and huffed "Come on I know you hate me, but I know you don't hate mother nature."

"Why would you let us go outside when I can waterbend and we would know our surroundings?" Katara asked without turning around.

Daiza smirked "One, there is no water for you bend,"

"_That's what you think._" she thought triumphantly.

"And two, you won't recognize this place." Daiza finished with a evil smile. All four of them looked at him. Katara played dumb. She has been all around the world she could tell weather they are in the Fire Nation or the Earth Kingdom. If they were in one of the air temples there wouldn't be so much stuff. The air nomads were simple people. If they were in one of the water tribes it would be much colder and the house would be made out of ice.

Daiza led the four women to the front door. "We have a visitor." he opened the door to revel a very large man standing at the thresh hold. Katara looked up at him. He was covered in cuts and bruises. He was hunched over and looking at the ground. She saw him and had to fight her instincts to heal him. Before she could say anything she heard Neomi gasp. The waterbender turned to see her friend cover her mouth and start to cry.

Katara walked over to comfort her when the women said "Haku?!" and ran for him. Katara stopped in mid step and gaped. That was her husband!? No wonder he looked familiar. Haku walked forward to give his wife a hug and was stopped by someone Katara couldn't see. Neomi was stopped by Daiza. Katara walked forward to hold onto their daughters.

"My Lady," Kimi asked looking up at her.

"What's going to happen to mom and dad?" Karu finished looking up at Katara as well.

She couldn't look them in the eye when she said "I…I'm not sure."

They each clutched her robe and Kimi said "They won't get hurt will they?"

"They won't die?" Karu said her eyes widening.

She looked them both in the eye and said "No they will not die! I will not allow that!" She smiled warmly "I'll make sure they're okay. Just listen to everything I say, alright?" the girls nodded determinedly.

"Well now isn't this sweet." Katara heard the gentle sweet voice and her heart stopped. What was Azula doing there!? "I feel so happy that I am the one who reunited this pitiful family." she laughed at her on 'joke' and continued "if only for a little bit." Azula smiled wickedly.

"Please let him go! He has done what you ask now let us go!" Neomi begged Azula, the former Fire Nation princess just raised an eyebrow.

"Neomi, please stop. I don't want you to get hurt." Haku asked his wife lovingly. Azula glared at him and put one of her hands on the middle of his back.

Haku started screech in pain and Katara knew that she was burning him. Over the screams Azula spoke with authority "Did I say you could speak?" she removed her hand and Haku was still stunned with pain. He dropped to his knees and Daiza finally let go of Neomi. She rushed forward and held her husband. In Katara's arms she felt Kimi and Karu fight the urge to run to their parents. "You all can go inside now." Azula stated. "Daiza I wish to talk to you."

"Yes my lady." he answered her and bowed.

Neomi helped Haku in the house and Katara led the girls in. Before Daiza shut the door Katara looked back at the outside. There wasn't much but Katara saw a flash of red and gold. She strained her eyes to see what made the flash of color and then she saw it. The banner to the place where they were being held.

It was the Fire Nation insignia. "_Wha-what? We are still in the Fire Nation?_" she thought. The door closed and she knew that what she saw was the truth. They were still in the Fire Nation.


	12. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

"There, there now nothing to worry about. You are a family again." Katara told the frightened twins. They were inside now and Daiza had come back from his talk with Azula. Neomi was doing the best she could to heal her husband, but not succeeding. Katara's fingers itched to heal him but she couldn't risk it. His life was not in the best condition, but there was noting she could do. "_Unless…_" Katara thought. "Neomi, why don't we take him up stairs where he can rest." The waterbender suggested casually. She saw Neomi move her head up and down to say yes. Katara turned to the two girls "You two can help too." the girls nodded and the four women each helped Haku up the stairs.

They finally made it up the stairs and Katara wiped her forehead clean as she said "You three look exhausted why don't you all go to bed."

Neomi looked at her daughters and nodded her head "Lady Katara is right you two need to go to bed." Karu and Kimi looked at their mother and gave her a big hug then went to do the same with their father. Once they left Neomi turned to Katara "You should get some rest to My Lady."

Katara shook her head "No Neomi, I wanted you to go to sleep."

Neomi looked scared and confused "But who will watch Haku?"

Katara pretended to be confused "Hmm…I know I'll stay here with him." Neomi opened her mouth, but Katara didn't give her a chance to speak "It's the least I can do. You took care of me for two days, Neomi. Besides what point is there in being Fire Lady when I have the chance to help my people and I don't?" Katara smiled a warm gentle smile and said softly "Go get some sleep Neomi. He'll be much better in my care. I promise." Katara tried to convey the knowledge that she could heal him, through her eyes, but Neomi was to tired to think.

She merely smiled drowsily and said "I know he will. Thank you My Lady."

Neomi turned around and Katara watched her leave. She heard a groan behind her and said "Don't worry Haku, you'll feel better in a minute." The waterbender then preceded to close all the windows, doors, and curtains. She locked the door's and windows just in case. Katara had to do this quickly or Daiza would suspect something.

Katara took in a deep breath then heard another groan "Ugh My Lady? I'm really sorry…for e-everything that I-I did. I…"

"Shh its okay Haku. I know everything. I'm not mad I just want to help you now, so close your eyes." Katara said softly. She laid a gentle hand on his eyes and the large man obeyed her command without question. The waterbender drew her hands around her head and gathered the water from the air. She held it in her palms and said to Haku "I need you to roll over onto your back for me, okay?" The man did not speak a word, but rolled over all the same. She bended the water onto his burnt skin and saw the glowing blue water disappear into the now disappearing burnt mark on the lower part of his back. She saw Haku shoulders relax and felt a little bit of the tension leave his body.

"Thank you,…My…L-lady." he croaked. Katara merely smiled and drew more water from the air.

**……………………………**

Mizumi ran forward, jumped into Shiu's arms and kissed him. As he kissed her back lovingly, the airbender twirled her around, (probably because he did not expect her to jump into him, so in order to not fall he had to.) but she didn't care she thought it was romantic. Mei Ling was standing behind them watching with an amused face. "Alright you two Turtle doves time to separate." Shiu put her down and released her from the kiss.

"Aww but I don't want to." Mizumi wined. All three of them laughed. Mizumi took Shiu's hand in her own and they all started walking. "You know what?"

Shiu and Mei Ling both said "What?"

She smiled "There's going to be a full moon in three days! I can feel my waterbending getting stronger every night! I can hardly wait!"

"Hmm, that's interesting." Shiu said.

"Why are you so excided?" Mei Ling put in.

Mizumi spoke with a little bit of an edge "Mom!" The other two looked at her and raised an eyebrow. She huffed "Mom will be able to fight at her full strength when the full moon is out! She can draw water from the air and from the plants! So she is bond to escape. At least, I hope."

Mizumi felt Shiu squeeze her hand "Don't be so negative, my love. Your mom will be just fine!" She loved it when he called her that. When her father had told her to tell Shiu how she felt about him, she took his advice and did. It turned out he felt the same way for her too. They were now an official couple!

She huddled closer to him "You really think so?"

He smiled at her "I know so." She closed her eyes as she rested her head on his arm and felt him kiss the top of her head tenderly.

"Ugh! Would you two get a room?"

Mizumi lifted her head off of Shiu and smiled. Mei Ling was the comic relief in there trio. "Sorry!"

Mei Ling crossed her arms "Humph, all I know is that when I get a boyfriend I am going to rub it in all yall faces too." The young women smirked a devilish smile while she closed her eyes.

Mizumi gave her friend a warm smile "Mei Ling, does it really bother you that I have a boyfriend?"

Mei Ling's eyes popped open "Aww hell no!" she was serious. "I love being single! I get to have a crush on any guy I like. I get to kiss any guy I like. I get to tease any guy I like. Once I have a boyfriend that freedom goes down the flusher." All three of them chuckled.

Shiu sighed "I like discussing dating men as much as the next guy, but can we change the subject?" This time just the girls laughed, at Shiu's expense.

"Okay, so what do you want to talk about?" Mizumi asked him sweetly. They turned the corner saw the doors to the nations chamber.

"Well… why don't we go talk to your dad?" Mizumi nodded. She wanted to get out of the palace and look for her mom. Her father had to stay there but there was no reason she had to stay. They walked into the room and saw her father. He was speaking to some of the nobles and the trio sat down in the back to wait for him.

"Fire Lord, I understand that Lady Katara is missing and many of the people grieve for her, but you have not opened any trade routs or instituted any new schools." One noble man said.

The Fire Lord kept his cool when he replied "What is your point nobleman Fu?"

Nobleman Fu shifted uneasily on his feet "It is just, and all of us nobleman feel the same way sir, that you care more about your Water Tribe wife then you do your own country."

Mizumi's anger flared. "_How could these nimrods say that! That is my mother and your Fire Lady! I am half Water Tribe __and__ half Fire Nation. Where you were born doesn't matter any more._" She thought fiercely.

The waterbender felt her hand being squeezed. She turned her head to see Shiu lean over to her and whisper in her ear "It's okay Mizumi, look at your father." Her gaze shifted to see the wall of fire in front of her father's throne grow higher. He was mad!

"HOW DARE YOU!" he spat at the nobles. Nobleman Fu sat down quickly out of fear. "YOU INGNERANT FOOLS! DO YOU REALLY STILL THINK LIKE YOUR PREDESESORS DURING MY FATHER'S REGIME? IT SHOULD NOT MATTER WHAT YOUR COUNTRY OF ORIGIN IS!"

Mizumi couldn't help but smile "_You tell'em dad!_" she thought.

The Fire Lord continued "KATARA HAS PROVEN HERSELF TO BE A WONDERFULL FIRE LADY! SHE IS WELL ROUNDED IN MANY OF THE OTHER CULTURES OUTSIDE OF THE FIER NATION! HAVE YOU FORGOTEN THAT SHE TRAVLED THE WORLD WITH THE AVATAR AND IS WELL KNOWN AND RESPECTED BY MANY NOT JUST IN THE FIRE NATION, BUT IN THE OTHER COUNTRIES AS WELL?" he sighed and the fire wall came down to its regular height. "Of course I care more about Katara. She is my wife, the women I chose to spend the rest of my life with. If you, gentlemen had to chose between your country and the love of your life who would you chose?" The Fire Lord paused to let them answer and when nobody did he said "That, is what I thought. I don't care less for my country because I care more for Katara. I have not seen any reason to set up any new trade routes or any new schools. Have you gentleman, because if you have by all means tell me and I will look over the reports."

This time a noblewomen stood up and said "Fire Lord," she bowed her head "Nobleman Fu was the only one among us who felt that you did not care for the Fire Nation as much as you do Lady Katara. None of us feel that you were or are neglecting the Fire Nation. None except Nobleman Fu." she bowed once more and sat down.

"Thank you Noblewomen Mai." the Fire Lord said while bowing a curt nod. Her father then narrowed his eyes at nobleman Fu "Nobleman Fu, I would like to speak to you after the meeting."

The man bowed in his seat "Yes Fire Lord."

"The meeting is over." Her father said and all of the nobles got up and started to leave except Nobleman Fu and Noblewomen Mai.

Mizumi walked over to Mai, bowed her head and said "Thank you for what you said to my dad, noblewomen Mai." she heard Shiu and Mei Ling behind her but did not turn around.

Mai bowed in return and said "It was my pleasure, your highness." Mizumi felt Shiu put his arm around her shoulder. Mai turned to face Mei Ling bowed and said "Lady Mei Ling," turning to Shiu she said bowing "Lord Shiu. how have you been?"

Shiu let Mei Ling answer first "Fine thank you."

"Never been better, and yourself?" Shiu said.

Mai shrugged "I'm pretty good, as good as I can be."

"Nobleman Fu, come this way please." The four of them all looked at her father he was leading nobleman Fu into the chamber at the back of the throne.

"_Well this should be interesting._" Mizumi thought with a sigh.

**……………………………**


	13. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

"A 1, a 2, a 1 2 3 4. Ba baba doom baba doom ba doom beii da bi da doom ba."

"Oh what a wonderful day, walkin' down that road singin' do a do a do a do eii." Karu sang.

"Dabaliaboo."

"Dobaliaboo."

"Dabaliaboo."

"Dobaliaboo."

"Daowaowaao." They sung together. "Because we are twins. We are so fine when we rhyme because we are twins."

"We know how to get the boys from town, to come to us." Kimi added devilishly.

"Sing it sister." Karu spoke.

"And we even need a bus."

"A bus? What are you talkin' abo-" Karu asked in character.

"You know what I'm talkin' about." Kimi said with a sly smile.

They both smiled. Then sang together again. "Because we are twins!"

"Hot twins I might add." Kimi said in rhythm.

"Baba doo baba doo baba doo…" Karu snapped her fingers once,

"…bow." They both ended together.

"That was amazing!" Katara said clapping next to Neomi. The two girls bowed their heads to their audience.

"We really need to work on the lyrics." Kimi said.

"They sucked!" Karu put in.

"That is not true." Neomi said. "I loved your lyrics. I thought they were adorable! For thirteen year olds your voices have really matured." Neomi got up and hugged her daughters. Katara watched them and felt her heart ache with wanting to hold her own daughter in her arms. She heard the stairs creek and even though she did not have her water flask she reached to her side out of habit. When the waterbender heard the heavy step on the stair she lowered her arms and just smiled warmly at them. "What is it My Lady?" Neomi asked her.

Katara shifted her warm smile to her friend, winked then and said "I think someone heard the girls just now and they want an autograph." The three women looked confused.

"Fire Lady Katara is right. May I have an autograph my dears." Katara turned her head to Haku and see that he had one hand across his belly and another leaning on the wall.

"Hello Haku." Katara said plainly. When she had finished healing him she had asked him not to breath a word to anyone about her using waterbending. He obediently answered 'yes, My Lady.'

Haku gave the lowest bow he could do without hurting himself. "My Lady."

"Haku…" Neomi asked through her hands and tears that were welling up in her eyes. She ran to her husband and embraced him.

Karu and Kimi followed her example and ran forward saying "Daddy!" Once he had his whole family Haku gave them a long drawn out hug.

The waterbender watched them and felt the tears well up in her eyes. She missed her family terribly. Katara gently wiped the tears away and smiled warmly at them. "_They have suffered so much because of me_. _They deserve to be this happy and not have to worry about my happiness_." She thought.

"Oh Haku," Neomi said through his hug "I thought you were going to die!"

Haku squeezed her tighter "Oh Neomi, you know I would never leave you…or you two." He added with a smile at his daughters.

"How-how did you get healed so fast?" Neomi asked and Katara froze. She prayed to Yue that Haku would keep his mouth shut. Neomi released her husband and the girls did the same. Haku gestured to the other room and they all went to sit on the couches. Katara followed and stood at the back.

Haku merely smiled and said "Neomi, you know I heal fast." they sat down next to each other and the girls sat across from them on the other couch.

Neomi put on a puzzled face for a moment then smiled saying "I know. I just haven't seen you for so long I forgot." Katara let out a breath that she was apparently holding. After this was all over, she would tell Neomi everything.

"What happened to you I thought that you were in the high security tower. How did Azula manage to get you out of there?" Katara asked him.

Haku looked at her and lowered his eyes "Someone was with her when she took me out. From the looks of him he seemed like a nobleman, but she never used his name."

"How long ago was that?" Katara said to him, finally taking a seat on a chair.

"It was the day I came here, when you saw me My Lady." When he said this he squeezed Neomi's hand and she squeezed back.

Katara thought for a moment then said "Then they probably know that you are missing Haku." The waterbender then mumbled unable to control herself "Just two more days."

The little family looked at her and Haku said "What's in two days?"

"Yes My Lady do tell us what is in '_just two more days_.'" Daiza spoke behind her in the doorway. Katara's fury boiled, he was spying on them! How dare he!

Franticly she thought up something, but keeping her face calm, she turned her head to him and narrowed her eyes saying "My daughter's birthday."

Haku's family got up to leave and she watched them go. Katara then proceeded to leave as well, when Daiza caught her wrist and pulled her closer to him. Once she was in his arms he held her tight despite her constant struggling and said "Now my sweet flower, don't do anything rash."

When Katara finally freed one of her hands she slapped him across the face. When he let her go to hold his face she looked at him and said proudly "Oh don't worry, I won't."

She turned to leave him and behind her Daiza smiled evilly then said while standing up "Taming her will be quite fun."

**……………………………**

"Close the door behind you!" Zuko demanded while sitting in his seat at the back of the room. Nobleman Fu shut the door with a jolt then scurried to stand in front of the Fire Lord. Zuko looked the man up and down. He was not a particularly powerful looking man. In fact he looked like the kind of man that would be a victim to bullying. On top of this man's head was a bald spot and he was short. His nose was pointy and his face was curved and not in a handsome way. "Why would you say such things? And why would you speak for the rest of the court when they did not share your thinking?" Zuko asked the man glaring at him. The Fire Lord took his hands, criss-crossed his fingers and rested his chin on them. Before Nobleman Fu could do anything more then open his mouth, the doors burst open and Mizumi came rushing in. "Mizumi what are you doing in-" Zuko told his daughter, but the distress on his face told him to stop. The Fire Lord got up and walked briskly toward her, took her in his arms and said "What's the matter?"

Mizumi looked up at him and said in a low voice "He's gone."

"What are you talking about? Who is gone?" Zuko asked his distressed daughter.

She lowered her voice and said "'Daiza', 'Daiza' is gone." The Fire Lord's eyes widened. How was that possible? He was being held in the high security tower.

"Are you sure?" He asked her desperately.

She nodded her head "Shiu and Mei Ling went to make sure. A few minutes after you had left, a guard game into the hall looking for you and I told him you were in a meeting. So he told me instead and then I came to tell you. Umm…can we talk in private?" she asked looking towards Nobleman Fu.

Zuko nodded his head and said "You are dismissed. We will talk another time Nobleman Fu." Fu nearly bowed and walked out of the room closing the door behind him. "Now why don't you sit down and-"

"No dad! This is really important. Mai said that Nobleman Fu…" Mizumi looked around nervously.

"Yes." Zuko urged her.

"Mai said that Nobleman Fu has been acting really weird lately."

"How so?"

"He's been saying things like 'the war should never have ended' and 'princess Azula would make a great Fire Lady' and…I'm telling you dad it took every ounce of my strength not to water whip his face into an unrecognizable blob!" Mizumi clenched her fists together to try to control herself. Zuko walked forward and hugged his daughter tightly.

Zuko had trouble controlling his anger as well. But he forced himself to stay calm. When he spoke he spoke though his teeth "What else did he say?"

"He said 'Fire Lady by marriage or not, a water tripe peasant is still a peasant! She doesn't deserve to be queen of anything! I don't know why Zuko can't see through her goody two-shoes act! Anyone can see that she is just faking loving him! All she really wants is power! I mean first she was with the Avatar, now the Fire Lord! What's next? Agni himself? She's just a slut!'" Zuko felt reason leave his body. His rage was burning through his skin. He looked down to see his daughter trembling with anger and sadness at those harsh words towards her mother. He was going to get to the bottom of this! Nobleman Fu was not going to get away with insulting him and Katara!


	14. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

Zuko and Mizumi left the back room to find Shiu, Mei Ling, and Noblewomen Mai waiting for them. Mai bowed to them as they came into view "Fire Lord, Princess."

"Noblewomen Mai." Zuko gave a curt nod back and so did Mizumi. "Mizumi has just finished telling me what Nobleman Fu has been saying." The five of them walked out of the court room, into the hall and down the corridor. "And while I'm thinking about it Shiu, Mei Ling is 'Daiza' really gone?" The two nodded. "Then I wish to see for myself. Not that I don't trust you, it's just different when you see it with your own eyes." Shiu and Mei Ling both shrugged.

"Dad," Mizumi said next to him "Shiu, Mei Ling and I have a previous…engagement." When she said the last word Zuko raised one eyebrow. What was she up to?

"Well then I wish you luck." he finally said and Mizumi smiled then kissed him on the check and waved good bye. Shiu and Mei Ling bowed then hurried off after her. Zuko watched his only daughter leave.

"What ever she's doing I'm sure she'll be fine." Mai said reading his face.

"I know." He said with a sigh still watching her fading figure then the Fire Lord turned to face Mai. "She is her mother's daughter after all." They shared a moment of silence when Zuko smiled "You Always could read my face couldn't you?" She smiled slightly and nodded her head. There was another moment of silence "Is all that Mizumi said about Fu true? Did he really say such awful things?"

Mai lowered her head "As much as I hate to say it Fire Lord, it's true, he did."

Zuko nodded thoughtfully "Nobleman Fu has always been pro-war. I knew it wasn't a good idea to keep him on the counsel, but I thought it would be good to see how those who were pro-war are turning out."

Mai nodded thoughtfully "I can see your point, but, forgive me Fire Lord, you are to soft. You need to show the nobles that you are in charge not them. And don't let what Fu said get you down. None of the other nobles feel that way. We all think that you are doing a wonderful job."

Zuko smiled at his friend "Thank you Mai, I needed to hear that."

"Any time Fire Lord." The two turned the corner and Zuko remembered something.

"Oh, Aang told me about Haru. Did you know that he and his dad are in charge of creating the protectors?"

Mai smiled slightly "He sent me a letter. I'm really quite proud of him. Every time I see him it's really hard to think that I had a life without him." Zuko smiled too.

"Yeah I feel the same about Katara."

"Of course when we first meet he did not seem like the husband type for me."

Zuko chuckled "Yeah when he proposed nobody expected you to say yes."

"To be quite honest Fire Lord I didn't expect myself to say yes. My mind was saying something different then my heart…and my heart won. And I couldn't be happier." Zuko smiled at her happiness. Mai had once been his girlfriend and he thought that he loved her, but what he loved was not being the banished prince anymore. He loved having his father's affection. So when he left all of that he left Mai behind and realized that he did not love her.

"Have you heard from Ty Lee and Jet lately?" He couldn't help but ask. They were newlyweds and off doing something with circus in the name. Zuko thought of his youth and how different they have all become. Haru never even meet Mai before and if he did she probably would have bored him to death if she didn't stab him first from being annoying. Now that they were married Haru was and is helping Mai show more emotion then just indifference. Ty Lee had a crush on Sokka (from what Sokka, Katara, Aang, Toph, and Mai had told him) and Jet…well he was not the type for Ty Lee.

"Yes. From her last letter they were in the Western Air Temple. She said and I quote 'I love it here, but poor Jet doesn't seem to be having a good time, so we are going to move on the earth kingdom. He said he was going to show me where the freedom fighters tree top hide out was! I'm so exited!' end quote." The two had reached there destination and Mai turned to Zuko, bowed and said "I have to leave now. It was nice talking to you Fire Lord Zuko and good luck." With that the noblewomen walked away. Zuko watched her go and was very happy things turned out for the better.

Zuko walked a bit father and saw the big iron door being held open for him. The Fire Lord nodded his thanks to the two guards for their help and stepped into the high security tower. Zuko walked the few short steps to Haku's old cell and saw an old friend there. "Azain?" Azain lifted his head and saw Zuko standing there.

The young man moved so quickly that he fell into his chair two times. When he finally got to his feet he bowed low and formally, straitened up and said "Fire Lord Zuko. What brings you here?" Zuko watched this whole scene before him and when it was finished the Fire Lord could not help but laugh out loud at the stunned man.

Once Zuko had finished his brief laugh fest he wiped a tear away from his eye and said to the shocked man "I'm sorry Azain. That was just one of the funniest things I've ever seen in my entire life."

The uncomfortable Azain smiled shakily "I'm happy to have made you happy, sir." Azain paused for a moment before saying "I assume you are here because of me."

Zuko made a confused face "I'm here because I was informed that Daiza had disappeared. I didn't know that you were involved."

"Well I was assigned to guard him, sir." Azain said shamefully.

"Just you?" Zuko asked surprised. There should always be at least two guards at the high security tower cells.

"No sir, I had a partner."

"Had a partner? What happened to him?"

"He got hurt."

"How?"

"He got hit in the head. It was the same day I delivered that note from the Avatar to you, sir."

"When you came back to this cell was Daiza here?" Zuko asked concerned.

"No sir."

"Tell me exactly what happened from the time you got the note to the time you returned here to find Daiza gone."

"Well, I was guarding with Hintta when a messenger hawk came flying through the window. It had two notes attached to it sir, the Avatar's note and another note attached to the foot."

"What did the other note say?"

"When I saw the hawk I thought that it was new and got lost trying to find it's way to the messenger tower in the palace. I was about to send it off again when I saw that the note attached to the foot was for Hintta. I said 'that's weird why would they send a note to you Hintta?' he then said 'I don't know. What does it say.' I opened it up and started to read it out loud. It read:

'Hintta, there aren't enough messengers to deliver this note to the Fire Lord and it would be greatly appreciated if you would do this for us.

Messenger tower'

That was what it said. So I asked him if he wanted to run the note and he said no. so I offered for him. I left to go give you the note and when I came back Hintta was on the ground knocked out with a head injury and Daiza was not in his cell."

Zuko thought for a long moment then finally said "That letter…was a fake."

"Which one sir, the one from the Avatar or the one for Hintta?"

"The one for Hintta was a fake. That was defiantly Aang's handwriting. They must have intercepted that hawk, wrote the fake the note then sent it to you and Hintta. Obviously to spring Daiza."

"How do you know the letter was a fake sir?"

"Well there are never that many messages that the message tower runs out of people to deliver the letters. And even if they did they would get a servant to run it not a guard. And if there were no servants they would chose another guard to run it. Why would they chose someone from the high security tower and a guard that just happened to be guarding the most dangerous prisoner here? It was defiantly a setup. They wanted to get the most experienced guard out of the way so they could take Daiza and do what they did to Hintta to you." Zuko concluded with a glance at Haku's old cell.

"Well that makes sense. I never would have thought of that. It's a good thing that your Fire Lord and not me huh?" Azain laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

Zuko smiled understandingly "It's okay. I'm not mad at you. If I hadn't gone through what I'd gone through when I was younger I probably would've done the same thing." The two men stood there quietly for a moment when a thought occurred to Zuko "Do you still have that note?"

Azain looked at him for a second then said "Yeah." The young guard rustled through his pockets then pulled out a piece of parchment. "Here you go, sir." Zuko took the paper from Azain and read the writing in his head.

Zuko rolled the parchment back up and closed his eyes "sigh I was afraid of this."

The Fire Lord looked up at Azain and the young man looked puzzled "What were you afraid of sir?"

"I knew that this note was not from the head messenger, but this confirms my suspicions." As Zuko said this he closed his eyes to hide them from the truth.

"Sir?" Azain leaned in a little bit to try and see what the Fire Lord was thinking.

Zuko sighed and looked up at the young man again "This is Azula's handwriting."

**……………………………**


	15. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

"Excuse me sir, have you seen Fire Lady Katara?" Mizumi asked a man who was behind his cart in the market.

"No ma'am, I haven't seen her in quite along time, sorry." He told her. She was not having any luck at all. No one had seen even a hint of her mother after she was kidnapped. No one had seen Haku either.

"Well have you seen a big man pass through here since yesterday afternoon?" '_Please_' she prayed in her head '_please let him have seen something I can use!_'

"A big man?" he asked confused.

"Well a rather large man in bulk and height." Mizumi turned around to see Shiu walking up to her. "He's hard to miss."

"Actually yes I did." Mizumi's heart started to beat faster. Would her prayer be answered? "I saw a rather large man about the time you say walking with someone warring a traveling cloak, with the hood up. The way the hooded figure walked it seemed to me to be a women. For she walked very regal and proud. And the big man I think you are talking about looked…ugh I don't know how to explain it."

Mizumi listened to the man talk and did not here her best friend walk up to stand next to her on her other side. "Hi." Mei Ling whispered in her ear. Mizumi shuddered at Mei Ling's warm breath on her ear.

"Hi." She whispered back.

"I-it seemed like to me that he was nervous about something."

"Did they speak at all?" Mei Ling asked beside her.

"I don't know. I only saw them for a minute and if they did I didn't here them."

"Did you happen to see where they were going?" Shiu asked.

"Well…yes! They went in that direction. Towards where the nobles live." he pointed to her right and she felt new faith in everything fill her body.

"Really?!" Mei Ling sped of in the direction he was indicating.

Shiu chased after her while saying "Mei Ling, wait a second! You don't know what you're doing! Mei Ling!"

"COME ON MIZUMI, COME ON SHIU! LET'S GO FIND KATARA!!"

Mizumi watched her friend and smiled while shaking her head. "Katara, Mizumi?" the cart owner mumbled to himself then jumped back "You're from the royal family!"

Mizumi laughed lightly "Yes I am." she bowed to the stunned man. "Thank you so much for your help and remember if you ever need anything please don't hesitate to ask." The young waterbender bowed once more to the man, smiling at him, then ran off after her friends.

**..:-:..**

"So, where do we start?" Mei Ling asked her and Shiu. The trio were staring at rows of different streets and houses Haku could be in.

"Good question." Shiu put in.

"Well might as well start at the first one." Mei Ling answered her own question.

"I think we should start at the most expensive looking one." Mizumi thought out loud.

"Why?" Mei Ling asked.

"Well think about it. If Azu-" Mizumi stopped herself. What if Azula was listing to them? That would not be the best idea to say her name so loud. So she looked around then lowered her voice "If Azula was in one of these houses she would want the best there is, right? I mean it's Azula."

"Good point." Shiu said and she smiled at his praise.

"Yep. Azula sure is vain…and predictable." Mei Ling said dryly. Mizumi and Shiu both chuckled at her dry humor. "So how do we get the information?"

"I could ask." Mizumi said trying to help.

"Hello, you're the princess they'll notice you." Mei Ling said back.

"Well that shop owner didn't notice me until you opened your mouth!" Mizumi countered.

"Hey my mouth's got a mind of it's own. Okay? So you can't blame it on that."

"What, blame it on your brain then?" Mizumi smiled. Mei Ling turned her head slowly to face her and scowled. Mizumi smiled again, this time satisfied.

"Do I really have to separate you two like you are 3 year olds?" Shiu asked.

"Hey, it might work." Mei Ling said.

"Ya never know." Mizumi shrugged and smiled. The two girls both rested there arms on the others shoulder and laughed. "Should we split up?"

Mei Ling nodded her head "Yeah that way we'd cover more ground."

"But what if we do find him and we need help?" Shiu asked.

All three of them were silent for a moment when Mei Ling said "I've got it!"

"Got what?" Shiu and Mizumi asked her at the same time.

"We just sneeze!"

"Sneeze?" Mizumi asked her then shared a glance with Shiu.

"Yeah! It's a whole lot better then going cough, cough it's not as obvious and it can be loud!" She smiled goofy and held two thumbs up.

Mei Ling looked at Mizumi then at Shiu and traded glances with them until Shiu said "Won't hurt to give it a try." Mizumi just shrugged.

**..:-:..**

"Found anything yet?" Mizumi asked her two companions. The moon was starting to rise and she felt the strength of the full moon fill her body. Mizumi closed her eyes while taking in a deep breath. Her mother had once told her a true story about the princess of the Northern Water Tribe. She gave her life to save the moon spirit and in turn became the moon spirit herself.

"Nope, nothing." Shiu said disappointed.

"Nothing that we could use. Although I did find a rather unhappy mother." Mei Ling shuddered at the memory.

"Let's split up again. Once the moon is at it's peek, we'll meet back here and go back to the palace. We can continue tomorrow." Mizumi said and the three split up in a different direction again. Mizumi ran down the road until she came across a house she had not tried yet. The young waterbender walked up to the house and knocked on the door. Behind the door she heard foot steps and waited but nothing happened.

"You," someone said behind the door "Come open the door." '_How rude!_' she thought '_your right there, you lazy bum. You open it!_'

"My name is Neomi! Not 'you'." A women said behind the door and Mizumi was glade she stood up for herself. The door opened and she saw a women who looked to be a little older then her mother. "Can I help you my dear?" The women named Neomi asked kindly.

Mizumi was stunned for a second then said "Umm, yes. I was wondering if you had seen my uncle?"

The women smiled warmly "And what is your uncle's name?"

"Well his real name is Haku, but he likes to go by his nickname Daiza." Mizumi did not trust the stranger who had barked at the women in front of her so she lowered her voice so only Neomi could here her.

Neomi stood silent. To Mizumi she looked scared and shocked, this was strange behavior. "No." She finally said and lowered her voice. "Now leave. You must never come back here. It's to dangerous." That was all she needed to hear.

"AAAAACHOOOOOO" Neomi looked surprised at her sudden sneeze, but didn't ask. "Please," Mizumi asked her in a whisper "Please I'm looking for my mom."

The women's eyes widened 'the Fire Nation princess, Mizumi' she mouthed. The waterbender nodded. "I'm going to ask you one last time to leave." she said loudly. Mizumi was not about to leave. When she opened her mouth to object she saw Neomi shaking her head then she mouthed 'Your mom's in here.' Mizumi's eyes widened and tears began to fall. "I SAID LEAVE!" Neomi slammed the door in her face and the young waterbender fell to her knees. She cupped her face in her hands and heard the sound of footsteps behind her.

"Mizumi!" Shiu called and gathered her up in his arms.

She cried hard into his strong comforting chest and mumbled "We have to leave this street." Without hesitation Shiu sped off and Mei Ling was close behind him. Once the house was out of their sight, Mizumi said to him "Put me down, I'm alright." Obediently he put her down. She was still crying a little and permitted him to hold her when she said "I found Haku and…my mother."

"What! Are you sure?!" Mei Ling asked her. Mizumi nodded her head. "Well then what are we waiting for let's go get her!"

The young princess shook her head "No. You two have to go get my father and bring him here."

"We can't just leave you! And even if we did, which we wouldn't, we wouldn't know where to look." Shiu said disapprovingly.

"Yes you would. It was the house that I was in front of. The house that had the Fire Nation flag flying out front." she turned to Shiu and pulled on his clothes "Please Shiu go get my father."

"No! I'm not going to leave you!" He pulled her into a strong hug and she was forced to hug her own arms.

"I can see that you two need to be alone…I'll get a head start." With that Mei Ling turned around and sped of to the palace.

"Please Shiu, do this for me." Tears were streaming down her face. He was not going to make this easy for her that, was obvious.

He loosened his hug and looked down at her "How can I possibly leave you here all alone, at night in the middle of some where I don't know, with creeps lurking every where." Shiu bent down and kissed her hard and strong. She returned it with love and compassion.

They released each other and she said to answer him "Because you love me and I love you. Because you trust me and I trust you. Not to mention I'm a waterbender. My bending is more powerful at night. And even more powerful on a night when the moon full. A night like tonight."

"sigh Fine, but be careful…my love." she smiled at him and they hugged each other for what seemed like a second. He kissed her on the top of the head then went to her lips. They let there lips move against the others and then he pulled away, whispered 'goodbye' then sped off after Mei Ling. She watched him go then once he was out of sight she went back to the house and pounded on the door.

"OPEN THE DOOR! I KNOW MY MOTHER'S IN THERE! NOW OPEN THE DOOR!" Mizumi screamed at the house. The door flung open and she was pulled in so fast she did not know what had happened to her.

"That wasn't very wise, My Lady." she looked up from the floor to see a smiling figure of a man standing over her. "It could attract attention."

She scowled at the man and spat back "That was the idea."

"Mizumi?" she heard a familiar voice behind her and turned to see a silhouette of a women.

"Mom?" she asked the figure.

"Mizumi!" Katara said, running forward to hold her daughter.

"Mom!" Mizumi cried meeting her in the middle of the floor. The young waterbender thought in her head as she was hugging her mother '_I found her! I found mom!_'

**……………………………**

Zuko was at his desk when he heard pounding on his bedroom door. "UNCLE! UNCLE OPEN THE DOOR!! UNCLE, UNCLE, UNCLE, UNCLE ZUKO OPEN THE DOOR!!" Zuko got up immediately at his niece's voice. What on earth could she want! The Fire Lord opened the door to see Mei Ling still pounding in thin air on what she thought was the now gone door. Shiu was bent down breathing hard. "UNCLE!!" she screamed at his face.

"WHAT?!" he yelled back agitated.

"Uncle!" she huffed with a smile.

"Why were pounding on my door like that? What could you possibly want at this hour?" After more observation at the two teenagers he continued. "Why are you two out of breath…and where is Mizumi?" He added distressed.

"Sir…we found…Haku…" Shiu managed to say in between huffs.

"You did?" Zuko was a little surprised that they would run all the way from where ever they were to the palace to tell him that.

"There's more sir…" Zuko just looked at him. "We also…found…your wife…we found aunt Katara sir."

**……………………………**


	16. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

"Oh Mizumi I missed you so much!" Katara cried while holding her daughter.

"Oh mom I missed you too! I knew that I would find you! I just knew I would!" Mizumi said through their hug.

Out of the corner of Katara's eye she saw Daiza bow "My Lady, I hope you know that I cannot let your daughter leave now."

Katara looked up at him "Yes Daiza, I know!" she snapped back at him. '_Oh Mizumi you couldn't have come at a worse time! It is a full moon tonight. I was going to bloodbend, and I don't want you to see it.' _She thought in her head. Katara led her daughter over to her friends. "Mizumi I would like you to meet my good friends." The Fire Lady gestured to Neomi "This is Neomi," Neomi bowed and Katara moved on to the twins. "This is Karu and Kimi, her two twin daughters," Katara moved on to Haku "and this is their father Haku. He was only…"

"Faking so that his family would be safe." Mizumi finished for her and Katara just nodded. "Mom can I talk to you…alone." she added viciously to the real Daiza. Katara just smiled and followed her up stairs to one of the bedrooms.

"What is it that you want to talk about dear?" Katara asked already kind-of knowing the answer.

"Mom you're a waterbender! You could just draw water from the air like you taught me! There are five of you and only one of him! Even if the other four can't bend, you are one of the most powerful waterbenders in the entire world! What are you doing here just being held captive?!"

"sigh Mizumi, there are times when you have to attack and there times when you have to wait to attack. This was one of those times where I had to wait to attack. I wasn't going to wait to be rescued if that is what you were thinking. I had to wait for an opportunity to attack. If I didn't, those good people down there, with the exception of Daiza, would have been hurt. And remember what I always told you when you were little, 'you can't…"

"'judge a book by it's cover. I know that, but what does that have to do with anything?" her daughter asked impatiently.

Katara put both of her hands on her daughter's head, kissed her on her forehead then leaned down to her eye level. "As much as I hate to admit, this Daiza is not as weak as he appears."

Before Mizumi could say anything else Daiza spoke behind them. "Why thank you My Lady. I do appreciate that compliment." Katara looked up, saw that twisted smile on his face and cold shivers ran down her body. Katara stepped protectively in front of her daughter.

"Mizumi go to Neomi." she demanded.

"Hey didn't I say I-" Mizumi said to Daiza, but Katara cut her off.

"Mizumi do as I say!" Katara said never once looking away from the intruder.

"Mom…" Mizumi sounded small, insignificant and hurt. This hurt Katara to but she did not let it get in her way.

"DO AS I SAY!"

"Okay." Katara felt her daughter lean in to her "Be safe." with that last word she ran off and tried her best to avoid Daiza at the door. Once she had left he turned to face the door and Katara fought the urge to attack him.

"What are you doing?" she asked him. Daiza ignored her and shut the door. Once it was closed he turned to her "What…?"

"Unlike you or your daughter I make sure that when I want a private conversation with someone, it stays private."

"Why did you have to lock them?" Katara asked nervously. She was trapped in here with that man. Katara had never been so scared in her entire life. The fact that she could waterbend the air was lost to her for her fear was making her forget. Daiza started walking forward and she was backing up.

"I told you My Lady I like my conversations private." he was advancing on her and she had hit the wall. Her breathing was very shallow and rapid.

"What do you want to talk about?" she asked quickly. Katara was terrified. He was on top of her now leaning over her. He put both of his hands on either side of her head and pulled a clump of her hair to his nose and took a deep breath in. This really scared her, what was he thinking?

"My dear Lady," he said while pulling her hair to his cheek "do you really think I would be able to keep five people prisoner if I didn't know my captives?" Katara stayed silent, fear kept her so. He chuckled then let her hair fall, but came uncomfortably close to her face. "My Lady, I know a lot more then you think I do. You didn't think I knew that you could bloodbend, did you?" Katara gasped. How did he know? "That is why, when the moon was at it's peek I came in here and locked the door."

Katara made a confused face and he just smiled. Before she could react he grabbed her wrists and slammed them against the wall. "AAAAGH!!" He was pushing far more then he needed and Katara could tell he wanted to. "Please stop! You're hurting me!"

"That's the idea! You know the first time I saw you I knew I had to have you." he said with a smile. "Why does watching you suffer make me happy? It's like a drug to me, I can't get enough!" He pushed harder and she shrieked with pain. "Is it the sweet sounds that escape your beautiful lips? Or is it the fact that I am the one holding you? The one causing you pain?"

He squeezed so hard that she could not feel her wrists anymore. Katara let out a wailing cry of pain and he finally let go. She fell to the ground unable to support herself. He met her on the ground and picked her up. She was being carried by this psycho?! No way was she going to let that one fly, but when she tried to raise her hands to waterbend all she felt was searing pain. Daiza put her on the bed and fell on top of her. Again he grabbed her wrists and the pain went through them and she screamed like bloody murder.

The waterbender heard pounding on the door "HELP!! SOMEO-" her lips were covered by Daiza's and as hard as she tried she could not free herself. Tears were falling down her eyes as she felt her body being used for a sick mans purpose. Her mouth was freed only for a second when she felt him cover her it with his hand. With his other hand he ripped her clothes off to revel her bandaged breasts.

"Lady Azula said that tonight when I had stopped the use of your waterbending I could have my way with you and I intend to! It is certainly easier with both of you wrists broken don't you think?" he laughed at his evil joke and all Katara could do was lay there and let him have her. She had tried to use her legs, but he had her legs pinned down with his own and when she hit her head on the wall she felt very weak.

"KATARA? KATARA?!" the pain was so intense from her wrists that she had barley heard Zuko's voice behind the door. "BURN THE DOOR DOWN!" she heard him say.

"Aww looks like our time has come to an end My Lady. Pity I wasn't able to get any further then just seeing your undergarments." she saw him turn his head to look at the door. "Looks like he really wants you back. It's not like I blame him, I would to." he looked back at her "Until we meet again, I'll take a souvenir." he leaned down and kissed her hard. Daiza grabbed her wrists and squeezed with all his strength. He lifted his head to hear her shriek and she did.

"AAAAAAAAAA!! AAAAAAAAAA!!" Katara started to cry and looked up at him.

"KATARA, KATARA I'M COMING!!" Zuko screamed.

"Keep that beautiful scream in your heart." he leaned down, held her chin and kissed her again. This time Katara gathered the last ounce of her strength and tried to pull away. He let go, squeezed her wrists one last time, she screamed and then he was gone. The weight was off her and she was free.

"KATARA!" Zuko came smashing through the door and ran up to her side. "Katara…what…happened to you?! Who did this to you?!"

"Daiza, a man named Daiza did this to Lady Katara." That was Neomi's voice. "I'm sorry Fire Lord, but I must sit here. Will you please move?" she asked softly.

"Who are you?" Zuko asked.

"This is my wife Fire Lord Zuko. Her name is Neomi. She is good friends with Lady Katara and is a good doctor. She will help her sir." Katara heard Haku say. Out of Katara's almost closed eyes she saw Zuko nod and move out of her friends way.

"Please forgive me if I cause you any pain My Lady." Neomi said next to her. Katara smiled not having the strength to say 'okay' or do anything else. Neomi took one of Katara's wrists in her hand and Katara shrieked. "Her left wrist is broken." Neomi put her wrist down gently and picked up her other. Again Katara cried out in pain. "So is her right." Neomi leaned down to Katara's ear and whispered to her "Did he _do_ anything to you My Lady?" Katara didn't need it to be spelled out for her. She knew what Neomi meant and thankfully Katara could say no. The weak waterbender shook her head. "Good! That's a relief." Katara smiled at her friend and Neomi smiled back. "There is a slight bump on her head, but it is not serious. Some miner cuts, a few bruises on her fore arms and thighs."

"_What all did he do to me?_" Katara thought. She didn't feel anything other then her wrists.

"Nothing else seems to be wrong here, though I will need to wrap your wrists My Lady and I'm sure I don't have to say this, but I will any way…no bending!" Neomi continued. Katara smiled. She was so tired that she could not keep her eyes open. So slowly Katara slipped into unconsciousness, but before she blacked out she felt Zuko slightly stroke her hand so that it did not cause her any pain.

**……………………………**

Earlier that evening

"We also…found…your wife…we found aunt Katara sir."

"Wha-what?" Zuko couldn't believe his ears. He had wanted to hear that for so long and when he finally did he couldn't believe it? What was wrong with him?

"Show me where!" He demanded. The two nodded and turned around. The three began to run down the hall and as they did they told him where they had found her. When Zuko came across one of the commanders "Gather some men and meet me at the gate where the nobles houses are." the man bowed and ran off. Once they reached the outside he saw a few men there and ordered them to follow them. All seven ran through the market place and to the nobles houses.

"It's this way Uncle." Mei Ling said pointing to the west. They turned the corner and Zuko saw a large row of houses that all looked relatively the same.

"How do you know which one Katara is in? And where is Mizumi?!" Zuko asked.

"She said she'd be here." Mei Ling spoke looking around for her cousin. "This is the right street, right Shiu?"

Shiu looked around too "Yeah this is the street. I mean this is where we turned and when she told me to put her down." The two were quiet for a moment when Shiu held his head and said "Wait didn't the house Mizumi was in front of have a flag hanging in front?"

Mei Ling turned to face him as realization hit her "Yeah it did!" the two raced off to the first house that had a flag.

Zuko turned to one of the four men that had accompanied them "Stay here and wait for commander Xin then tell him to follow the men I place. Like a trail of bread crums." the man bowed and Zuko ran off with the others.

"It's this one, I'm sure of it!" Mei Ling proclaimed.

Shiu looked the house up and down. "Yeah I think your right this time."

"Did you find it?" Zuko asked them. They both nodded and he looked at it. Why did it seem so familiar? Then it hit him. This was Nobleman Fu's house.


	17. Chapter 16

I dedicate this chapter to Mako. :'(

**CHAPTER 16**

"Fire Lord," Commander Xin spoke behind Zuko. "I have gathered a small raid group for you." Zuko nodded his thanks.

"Go ahead Mei Ling." Zuko said to his niece. She nodded and knocked on the door. For a moment nothing happened and Zuko looked up at the moon. It was just at it's peak. They all heard footsteps behind the door and then it opened to revel a women looking not to much older then Katara.

"Can I help you young lady?" the women spoke she apparently did not see everyone else.

"Yeah. I want to know where you've taken Mizumi and aunt Katara!" Mei Ling said putting her hands on her hips and pointing accusingly at the women.

The women stood there dumb founded then said "I-I don't know what you are talking about."

Mei Ling looked at her furiously "I know you know where they are now talk!" Zuko sighed and stepped in front of Mei Ling then bowed to the women.

She again looked dumb founded then hurriedly spoke "Lady Katara and Lady Mizumi are in here please come in but be careful." Zuko did not expect that kind of welcome, but he did as he was instructed. When Zuko stepped across the threshold he saw his daughter.

"Mizumi!?" he said and ran forward.

"Dad!" she said back and they both hugged each other. "Thank you Mei Ling, thank you Shiu!" they both nodded. After he let go of his daughter she went to hug Mei Ling then moved on to Shiu. She stayed in his arms when Zuko noticed that they were just in a room alone and there was no Katara.

"Where is your mother?" He asked his daughter.

"She's up stairs in one of the bedrooms…but you can't go up there." she added quickly as he started towards the stairs.

Zuko turned around "Why?" he asked Mizumi.

"Because she's busy." she said plainly. Zuko raised an eyebrow. "She's waterbending the crap out of him up there. Mom told me that she didn't want any of us involved."

Zuko did not like the way Mizumi said '_him_' "And who exactly is this '_him_'?"

"His name is Dai-"

"AAAAGH!!" Mizumi was cut of by a scream. That was Katara!

"KATARA?! That was Katara's voice." he ran up the stairs and found a shut door. Before Zuko could do anything else he heard another scream. The Fire Lord did not hesitate when he started pounding on the door.

"HELP!! SOMEO-" his wife said behind the door. She was cut off by a man he intended to kill. Zuko jiggled the door handle, but it was locked. Then he heard talking on the other side.

"Lady Azula…stopped…waterbending…could have…way with you…intend to!" Zuko only heard bits of that sentence and all he needed to hear was Katara scream to know she was in trouble.

"KATARA? KATARA?!" said Zuko from behind the door. "BURN THE DOOR DOWN!" He demanded. The guards nodded and immediately started to firebend at the door. Zuko joined in to help reach Katara. The door was just losing it bark when Katara screamed again. "KATARA, KATARA I'M COMING!!" the door was almost gone now and Zuko kicked it down with all his strength. When he finally entered the room he saw his wife on the bed with her bandages showing. She was shaking and had cuts and bruises all over her. Zuko ran over to her and covered her up with a blanket. Her eyes was closed and her breathing was heavy. Who ever did this to her was going to pay dearly.

Present

"How is she?" Zuko asked Neomi as she stepped out of the royal chambers. It was midday and Zuko had brought Haku whole family back to the palace and Neomi offered to be Katara's doctor. Zuko agreed and had been waiting for her to finish. Mizumi, Shiu, and Mei Ling were showing Karu and Kimi the palace so that the adults could talk. Zuko had sent out a messenger hawk to Aang, Toph, Sokka and Suki in the Earth kingdom telling them that they had found Katara.

"She's sleeping now." Neomi answered. "Fire Lord may I speak freely?" Zuko nodded. "You are not allowed to sleep in bed with Fire Lady Katara until I okay it."

"How am I supposed to sleep tonight?" Zuko asked her a little take back by how forwardly open she was with him.

"Just like you normally would just not on the bed." Zuko made a face that said 'what?'. "You have a couch Fire Lord, I suggest you use it." she said plainly.

Zuko held the bridge of his nose "How long is Katara going to be like this?"

"Well that's up to her. In three weeks if she feels up to trying to heal herself she is more then welcome to. But not before three weeks!" Neomi said determinedly "If she tries it she will cause more damage then there already is and there is plenty to start with."

**..:-:..**

**……………………………**

"Blue skies smilin' at me nothin' but blue skies do I see."

"Bada ba ba do ba."

"Blue birds singin' a song nothin' but blue birds all day long." Kimi sang.

"Ba do ba do ba do ba do ba do do do ba doba da li do ba dowee ow wow wow daba do bow do boo do bow doba do do bow dow bow dow dow bowow!" Karu scatted.

"Never saw the sun shinin' so bright never saw things snap snap goin' so right!" They sung together. "Noticin' the days hurryin' by when your in love snap snap my how they fly!

"Blue days all of them gone nothin' but blue skies from now on." Karu sang along.

Then they both harmonized the ending with "Blue skies from now on! Do do do…do dow!"

"Wow! You two have real talent!" Mizumi praised the twins.

"Thanks! This one of our better songs that we can sing." Kimi said.

"Yeah the lyrics are actually good!" Karu commented. Kimi smiled and nodded up and down vigorously.

"I'm an airbender and I can't even do that!" Shiu said clapping next to Mizumi.

"Yeah you guys are really good! I have a question though." Mei Ling asked the two girls. They just looked at her. "Do you think you have room for one more? I have to hang out with these to love-sick dorks. Besides I can't stand it when Mizumi sings she is always off pitch!" She added playfully.

"Are you kidding me Mei Ling?!" Mizumi said in playful retaliation. "You are the one who can't sing! I can sing just fine!"

"Oh yeah?! Well then 'princess' let's hear it." She shot back.

"Fine! But don't come cryin' to me when your wrong!"

"Oh that'll be the day! When I start to cry because I was wrong. I'll stop being a big girl! What has the world come to?!" she cried dramatically. "Now stop talking and start singing,"

"You guys don't really want to hear me sing, do you?" Mizumi asked hopefully.

"I think it would be wonderful princess Mizumi." Kimi said "Don't you think so, Karu?"

"Umm hmm." Karu agreed. "I think it'd be awesome your highness!"

Mizumi turned to face Shiu "Shiu you don't really want to hear me sing, do you?" Mizumi begged with her eyes for him to say 'no' but all he did was smile.

"Actually my love I've never heard you sing. I think it would be beautiful."

She scowled at him and muttered "Traitor." He just smiled brighter and she could not stay mad at him no matter how hard she tried.

"Alright enough chit-chat, sing already!" Mei Ling pushed.

Mizumi glared at her friend "You just love doing that don't you?"

"Oh you know it!" she answered her.

"sigh I dedicate this to my Uncle Iroh. One of the greatest Fire Lords the world and the Fire Nation has ever seen. May he have eternal joy and eternal peace with his beloved son Lu Ten. May he have all the Jing-Sang and Jasmine tea he can drink." A tear ran down her face as she remembered her beloved uncle who had always been there for her father, mother, her aunt and uncle, and her uncle Aang and Aunt Toph. When Fire Lord Iroh had first passed away she would sometimes catch her father crying in private or looking at old pictures of the two of them. Her mother had told her of her father's difficult past and it was also hard for her mother to lose Iroh. He was a good and loyal friend. "Winter, spring, summer and fall. Winter, spring summer and fall. Four seasons, four loves. Four seasons four loves. I saw him there by the bend. I saw him there by the bend. He was spring I was fall, he was spring I was fall. He was summer I was winter, he was summer I was winter. Warmed me he did, warmed me he did. I am new! I am new! He made me spring, he made me summer he made me love! I am new! I am new! He made me hot! He made warm! No longer cold, no longer freezing he made me new, he made me new, he made me love! Winter, spring, summer and fall. Winter, spring, summer and fall. Four seasons, four loves. Four seasons, four loves." Before the time she was done all of her audience was crying. Her crystal clear tone was ringing through the palace and it amplified her voice so that it was angelic. Mizumi heard the sound of others clapping and turned around to see many of the servants and the guards clapping for her. She then turned her body to two familiar figures. "Dad, MOM?! Why are you clapping?! Aren't your wrists broken?"

"Well I just healed them! It's been long enough! And besides when I heard you singing I had to come and listen." Her mother and father had tears in their eyes, but Mizumi noticed that her father's were falling down his scared face more frequently.

"That was beautiful Mizumi," Zuko choked "I know uncle would have loved it."

Mizumi hugged her dad fiercely "Dad, I'm sure uncle does love it. He loves everything. He's not gone dad, remember what he said," She did her best impression of Iroh "just because you cannot see something does not mean that it is not there. You must always look into others eyes to see the full truth."

Once she was done she smiled and her father slapped his head "I am 36 years old and I still don't understand what he's saying!"

Katara walked up next to them and kissed him on the lips "Well you need to hurry up because I'm two years younger then you and I understand him perfectly." she started to laugh at him lovingly.

"That's not funny Katara!" he said glaring at her.

"Yes it is!" she retorted.

**……………………………**


	18. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

Katara moved through the palace and found comfort in the fact that she was finally home. It was one month ago that she returned to the palace. Katara remembered when she woke up that night. _"Zuko?" she had said weakly "Zuko…" she said a little louder. When no one responded Katara started to get worried "Zuko?! Where are you?! Zuko?!" Katara had moved her wrists in the wrong way and felt pain course through her._

"_Katara?" Zuko had answered her weakly._

"_Zuko…" she said through her pain._

"_Katara, what are you doing?" Zuko got off of the couch and came to her "You should be asleep."_

"_Why aren't you sleeping in bed with me?" That had been the first question out of her mouth to him since she had been kidnapped and Katara laughed at herself._

"_Because your friend the doctor said that and I quote 'Don't go in there, don't open that door, don't do anything in that room without my permission. I don't care if you're the Fire Lord when it comes down to my patients I don't tolerate….Anything!' that's why." he finished._

"_I don't care. Sleeping alone feels alien. Please come to bed Zuko." she had asked him knowing that he would say no._

"_I have no objections." he walked over to his side and climbed in. "But if Neomi starts to yell at me I'm blaming it all on you."_ after that Zuko would climb into bed after Neomi left and in the morning climb back out before she could scold him. She laughed at the memory and how childish they were being.

As Katara passed the courtyard on her way to breakfast she heard something behind her. The waterbender spun around and in doing so said "Who's there? Show yourself." She saw nothing but the thin air. Despite what she saw her instincts told her that someone was there. "I know someone's there." she said. Katara saw a shape move above her and then jump down in front of her.

"Well there's no fooling you." Katara's eyes opened wide at who she was looking at.

"AZULA?!" the waterbender gathered water from the air and bended it around her arms.

"Hello water tribe peasant." Katara glared fiercely at her. "I thought we could have a little chat together, you know a sister-in-law to sister-in-law thing!"

"You're no sister of mine!" Katara snapped at her.

"My, my so hostile. Well anyway I'll disregard your rude behavior if you'll just listen to me." Katara raised one eyebrow "So glade you will. Well I guess I'll just get strait to the point. I've been watching you for sometime now Katara and I'm worried about you."

"You're worried about me?" Katara asked her not for one moment believing her.

"Yes. You see my brother only thinks of himself. He has always been like that. He only cares about being Fire Lord."

"Nice try Azula, if you had said that 17 years ago maybe I would've believed you. It's not going to work now."

"Well let me ask you this, when I took you away from my brother, for your own good of course," Katara smiled rudely "who was it that found you, my brother…or your daughter?" Azula smiled wickedly and inside Katara started to doubt just the tiniest bit though she didn't know. "Oh yes and I remember a time when my dear father was still alive you confessed your feelings for Zuko." Katara's heart beat started to get faster, she knew what Azula was talking about and Katara didn't want to remember. "Do remember what he said to you after that? If you don't I'll remind you, 'I'm sorry, I can't return your feelings now I have to defeat my father and become the new Fire Lord so that I can restore balance to the world.' then he left you high and dry. He didn't speak to you for another two years. When you asked him about it later he said that he didn't remember. My brother can be so spacey don't you think?" Water started to fall from Katara's eyes and furry filled her body. She bended the water in her hands to ice and shot them at Azula. The firebender melted them quickly and jumped back. Katara drove her to the courtyard wall and Azula landed on top of it. She then said to Katara "Tell my brother that he might have won the first round, but I am going to when the second…oh and you should probably go check on your daughter." she added.

"What have you done with Mizumi?!" Katara demanded.

"Ta ta." Azula turned around and she was gone. Katara turned and ran down the corridor. Mizumi had to be alright! She was always with Shiu and Mei Ling!

"MIZUMI?!" Katara yelled as she turned the corner. "MIZUMI?!" Katara rounded the next bend and saw her daughter with Shiu and Mei Ling. The waterbender heaved a heavy sigh.

"Charles?!" Katara thought that it was Mei Ling that she heard talking. "You named it Charles?!"

"Shut up Mei Ling can you come up with a better name?" That was her daughter.

She was close enough now that she could hear Mei Ling mutter "Oh I can come up with a lot of names, but there not for the turtleduck." As she walked up to them the Fire Lady started to laugh.

"What was that?" Mizumi said to Mei Ling with a growl.

"Oh grow up, will you?! I mean every waking minute I'm with you two you start a fight! I have half a mind to suck the air out of your lungs." Shiu said dramatically. The two girls just looked at him.

Mizumi then said walking up next to him "Shiu don't say things like that."

"You need professional help dude."

"I was just kidding Mei Ling. Besides it got you two to stop arguing, didn't it?" Katara then moved out of her hiding place and walked out into the open. "Oh hi aunt Katara."

"Hi." Katara said distracted.

"Mom, what's the matter?" Mizumi asked her. Katara looked at her daughter within Shiu's arms and smiled.

"Mizumi I don't want you to leave Shiu's side, okay?" Katara said with a strained voice.

"No arguments there." Mizumi said huddling closer to Shiu.

"Yeah me neither." Said Shiu pulling her daughter closer to him.

"I got a few." Mei Ling mumbled playfully next to them while crossing her arms.

"Listen you three this is important." Katara said with a little agitation. "Have any of you seen Zuko?"

"I thought I saw uncle in the nations chamber." Mei Ling said putting her hand to her chin to think. Katara thanked her and ran off to find him. No matter how hard she tried, Katara couldn't shake the feeling that her daughter was in trouble, but she had to tell Zuko what Azula had said to her and she knew that those three fought well together when they had to. Katara found the nation's chamber and before she could step over the threshold she was stopped by the two guards that were stationed outside of the curtain.

"Let me in." Katara demanded from them.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but the Fire Lord has demanded that no one be allowed in." One guard told her.

Katara put her hands on her hips and said "I'm sure he can make an exception for his wife."

The two men looked at each other and the other spoke "Alright." They pulled back the curtain and she stepped through.

When she was finally inside it was hot and humid. Obviously Zuko had lost control of his temper for a bit. Katara looked at the throne. The fire was at it's regular height and her husband was speaking to someone. "Look I have several witnesses. They saw you rob that old women. Now admit it so we can both leave."

"B-b-but sire! T-t-they told me I-I-I had to do it or I-I-I would get in-t-t-to trouble." A man on the floor in front of Zuko said.

"You're already in trouble. And who told you?" Zuko added.

"T-t-the voices I-I-in my head! T-t-they told me I had t-t-to or I-I-I would get into trouble." Then the man started to laugh uncontrollably and Zuko sat strait up.

"Guards take him away." A few guards took him away and the waterbender felt said for that man.

Katara walked up in front of Zuko and bowed "Zuko" Katara started "I need to talk to you."

"I don't like the way that sounds." Zuko said walking down to where she was. "Come on let's go talk in our room." When they were finally in their room Zuko spoke first. "What do you need Katara?"

"Zuko…" Katara found it hard to tell him something like this and struggled to say the right things. "I…I saw…" she paused and Zuko waited patiently. "Azula."

"WHAT?!" Zuko bellowed as he stood up. "Katara are you sure?" Katara nodded. "When did you see her? Where was she? What does she want? Did she hurt you?" Katara smiled at her husband's last question. It seemed like to her (though she knew it wasn't true) Zuko cared more about Azula then her. '_Maybe what Azula said about Zuko only caring for his crown is true…no don't say that! You know Azula is only trying to get into your head! You know Zuko loves you very much!_' Katara thought.

"I'll answer your questions in order. I saw her about fifteen minutes ago. I was walking from here to breakfast and she was hiding in the rafters in one of the halls and she jumped down. She told me that I was to tell you that you won the first round, but she would win the next. Then she told me to go check on Mizumi. When I found Mizumi she was just fine. And last, no she didn't hurt me." Zuko visibly relaxed. Katara chose to leave out the part about her and Azula's talk regarding the past.

"Guards search the grounds around the palace and the palace! Interview the staff! I want Azula found!!" the men all bowed and raced off to do their duty that Zuko had assigned them.

"Zuko I'm going to go have breakfast. I'm very hungry."

Katara told him and Zuko nodded saying "I'm coming with you! If Azula does show up again I don't want you to be alone." the waterbender smiled at her husband and they started walking to the dinning hall together holding hands. Once they reached it, it was like a tornado had hit. With Zuko's order, the guards were interviewing the staff so it was very hectic. They went to sit down in their seats and a maid came to aid them. Katara ordered her breakfast and it was there in 5 minutes. As Katara ate Zuko asked her about what happened with Azula. "What exactly do you think she wants?"

Katara swallowed the bite that was in her mouth and replied "I don't know." she half lied. "She said that you won the first round so I think that she is going to try something else, and soon." she added. Zuko was quiet for a moment and Katara felt his eyes on her while she ate.

"Katara," she looked up at him "you and Mizumi are not allowed to leave the palace until Azula is caught. You will also have a body guard from now on."

"WHAT!" Katara stood up. "ZUKO I DON'T NEED A BODY GUARD AND I CAN LEAVE THE PALACE WHEN EVER I WANT! Mizumi I can understand, but ME!? YOU MAKE IT SOUND LIKE I'M UNDER HOUSE ARREST!" Katara shot back at him. Underneath her furry she knew he was just being careful, but what Azula said got to her. She knew it was stupid to think that way, but the ex-Fire Nation Princess was always very good at manipulating people to her advantage.

Zuko stood as well. "Katara why are you getting so mad? I'm just doing this for your safety! What if Azula comes back and hurts you this time?!"

"I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF, ZUKO!"

"THIS IS NOT UNDER DISCUSION KATARA! YOU WILL HAVE A BODY GUARD AND YOU WILL NOT LEAVE THE PALACE!"

"YOU CAN'T DEMAND ME TO DO ANYTHING ZUKO! I'M NOT A PEASENT I AM YOUR WIIIIIIIFE!!"

"WHICH IS ALL THE MORE REASON FOR YOU TO LISTEN TO ME!"

"YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYBODY BUT YOURSELF!"

"WHAT MAKES YOU SAY THAT?!"

"YOU JUST TOLD ME!" Katara yelled at him then ran off with tears falling from her eyes. '_Azula was right! He doesn't care about me, he only cars about himself!_' she thought.

**……………………………**


	19. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

Zuko was thoroughly confused. All he said was that he was worried about her. Katara and Mizumi were the most important people in his life. Zuko thought that he had made that clear. Ever since her run-in with Azula Katara had been acting very weird. Zuko walked back to his bedroom thinking the whole way '_If Azula did get to Katara, what is Katara keeping from me? I know Katara trusts me so what would Azula have said that made Katara doubt me? Why would Katara keep secrets from me? What reason would she have?_' Zuko turned a corner and saw his daughter walking towards him. "Mizumi," he said walking up to the 'Insuperable Three' "Have you seen your mother?"

"Yeah, she was looking for you a half an hour ago." the waterbender answered.

"Well she found me, but after that did you see her at all?" All three of them shook their heads. "Well if you do see your mother tell her that I need to talk to her, I'll be in the royal courtyard." they all nodded and Zuko continued. Zuko was thinking so much about what had happened he didn't even notice that he was at the royal courtyard already. The Fire Lord looked over to the pond and found her sitting next to it talking to the Turtleducks and bending water from the pond. Zuko started to proceed when something held him back. So instead he listened to her talk.

Katara voice was strained and he could tell she had cried hard. From what he did not know. "I wish life was this easy to bend." she stopped bending and the water fell into the pond. "Charles, right?" the turtleduck quacked and Katara smiled "It seems Azula was right." Zuko froze and in his haste to hear her he tripped over the bar and fell face first into the courtyard. "ZUKO?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!? YOU'RE SPYING ON ME AREN'T YOU!? URRR YOUR SO INFURIATING!!" Katara stomped off leaving him on the ground and clueless. Zuko stood there for a little while then when his temperature started to rise he. The Fire Lord shot flames from his mouth to try and calm himself.

What the heck had Azula told Katara to make her doubt him? Why was she so sensitive to every little thing he did? Zuko didn't know where his feet were taking him, he just followed and allowed them to carry him away. When he finally looked up to see where he had wondered too, he saw the door to his brother-in-laws room. Zuko sighed heavily and knocked on the door. "Come in." he heard Suki say on the other side of the door. Zuko pushed it open to revel Suki rocking in a chair, fanning herself and Sokka sharpening her boomerang. "Hello Zuko, what can we help you with?" Suki asked him smiling. Suki was 6 months pregnant and just starting to show. Sokka gestured to a chair and the Fire Lord sat down in it.

Zuko sighed and said to the couple "Something's wrong with Katara." at those words Suki stopped rocking and Sokka looked up at him worried.

"What's the matter with her?" His sister-in-law asked him.

"I don't know how or exactly what happened, but she's come in contact with Azula."

Zuko answered her and Sokka stood up saying "What?! What happened to her? Was she hurt?"

Suki pulled him down into his seat again as Zuko continued. He shook his head "No she's not hurt and all Azula did was talk to her. Katara didn't tell me what they talked about so there is nothing I can do to easy her worries if she doesn't tell me what happened. She told me some things, but when Katara and I were having breakfast she said that I cared more about being Fire Lord then I did her!" Zuko practically screamed the last part trying to make Sokka and Suki understand his pain. Sokka and Suki exchanged a worried look then Sokka placed his hand on Zuko's shoulder.

The two men shared a look and Sokka said to his friend "There's more to it, isn't there?"

Zuko nodded "I don't know what she meant, but she said that Azula was right then ran off. I tried to find her so we could talk and when I did find her she was talking to the turtleducks saying the same thing. That Azula was right. I was going to talk to her, but then I stayed behind to watch and listen to see if she gave more info out." he hesitated about telling them the next part because it was embarrassing, but in the end he told them. "I tripped and fell into the courtyard and she saw me then said I was spying on her and that I was infuriating. After that she ran off and I came to you guys for help."

"Well," Suki said to him in a comforting voice "First things first. Do you love being the Fire Lord more then you love Katara?"

Zuko's head shot up "NO!" he yelled at them. "I would give it all up for her!"

Suki smiled and Sokka moved a little closer to his wife instinctively, saying "No need to yell Zuko, we all know that. Even Katara."

Zuko put his face in his hands saying "I know, I know!" he looked up at the Kyoshi warrior with apologetic eyes "I'm sorry."

Suki shook her head with a smile saying "It's okay. Now do you know what Azula wanted?"

Zuko shook his head "I don't know. I'm worried for Katara. What if she decides to go looking for Azula and Azula lies to her some more? I can't lose Katara! I can't!" Zuko cried. He cupped his face in his hands again and started to cry. Sokka and Suki looked at each other worried for the Fire Lord and Lady. Suki stood and walked over to him. She kneeled down to him face to face and put her hand on his knee. Sokka walked over to join her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I can't lose her. I just can't. Katara and Mizumi are the most important people in my life and now one of them hates me! What do I do?!" Sokka and Suki let Zuko whimper for a bit longer. The Fire Lord finally stopped the tears and look to his friends.

"Katara loves you, Zuko. She would never leave you. Whatever Azula said to her, cut her deep and she needs you to reassure her." Suki told him standing.

"Yeah, Zuko. Katara is really smart. Deep down she knows you love her. She's scared and angry because she loves you so much." Sokka added putting his arm around Suki.

"Oh!" Suki said placing her hand on her stomach, surprised.

"Suki…?" Sokka asked worried.

She smiled at him then at Zuko (who had sat strait up worried like Sokka). "It seams your nephew agrees with us." Zuko smiled at her, grateful.

"How do you know it is a boy?" Sokka asked her playfully.

Suki looked down at her stomach again, her smile softening while she said "I just know." Sokka smiled at her then kissed the top of her head. Zuko got up, excusing himself, when Suki stopped him "Zuko," he turned around to face her "go find Katara and tell her what you told us. Be patient and kind. She is unsure and she needs you more then anyone right now." Zuko shield his thanks at his family and left. He walked down the halls to his room trying to find Katara. The firebender heard voices in the courtyard and decided to investigate. He rounded the corner to see the Avatar, his wife and their son. Zuko felt the earth tremble and saw the blind earthbender raise a rock out of the ground. It hit her son in the shoulder casing him to fall back. Shiu used his airbending so that he landed gracefully in a sitting position.

"Where did you go?" Toph asked her son. Shiu looked at his father with a smirk then was thrown into the air. Not having enough of a warning, Shiu landed not at gracefully on the ground. "You have to keep your heart rate down if you want to fool me." Toph told her son smugly yet it was motherly too. "Isn't that right, 'Twinkle-toes'?"

Aang smiled down at her "Yes it is and I'm hardly a 'Twinkle-toes' anymore Toph."

The earthbender grabbed the collar of her husbands shirt casing him to face to face with her. "You'll always be my 'Twinkle-toes'." Toph told him then pulled him closer for a kiss.

Aang and Toph both smiled as they pulled apart "Can't argue with that logic." the Avatar said pulling her embrace.

"You want to spare?" Toph asked him. Shiu was just sitting there watching them.

"Naw," Aang answered her "I don't want to hurt you."

"WHAT?!" Toph screamed turning around in his arms. "Bending battle right here, right now! You and me, earth and air! Shiu, honey your going to judge!" she added turning towards her son.

"Huh?!" the bewildered teen asked.

"Toph, honey I don't want to fight you." Toph faced him again and looked into his eyes. From where Zuko stood he see the astonishment in Aang's Shiu's eyes. The only other time Zuko had seen Toph look someone in the eyes was back before they had defeated his father. They were running down the halls of the palace to get to his war room. Before Aang left to go in his own Toph had stopped him pulling on his collar and forcibly kissing him. They were all surprised by this, but not as much as Aang was (obviously). When she released she had looked him strait in eyes and told him that she loved him. So for her to Aang in the eye now, it was pretty serious. Aang sighed, defeated "Alright. What are the rules?" Toph smiled at him then explained the rules. Zuko watched for a little while before heading to his room again. Toph was winning when he left.

When Zuko finally reached his room he saw Mizumi sitting on the edge of his bed. "Mizumi?" he asked her and she looked up at him with a dead expression. Zuko's eyes widened and he raced to her side. "Mizumi what's the matter? You don't look to good. Is something wrong, honey you can tell me." Zuko was kneeling down next to his daughter looking into her deep blue eyes. Mizumi was always so energetic. What was the matter with her?

Mizumi looked into his eyes and whispered "I don't feel right." her eyes then glazed over and she fell into her fathers arms.

"Mizumi!?" Zuko uttered. The Fire Lord bellowed for someone to help him and within moments Aang, Toph, and Shiu along with some servants and guards were standing in the doorway.

"What happened Zuko? What's the matter?" Aang asked. Zuko turned around to face them with Mizumi in his arms.

"MIZUMI!!" Shiu cried and ran forward. The young airbender cupped her face in his hands and kissed the top of her head then kissed her forehead. He pulled back suddenly and said "Sh-she has a fever!" the servants raced away to find help and do what they could for their beloved princess.

Zuko hugged her placing his forehead against hers "She does." he stated simply still a little in shock. "Find my wife!" he ordered the guards. They bowed quickly and ran off. The remaining four walked to Mizumi's room. Shiu offered to carry her, but Zuko refused.

The firebender placed his little waterbender on her bed then pulled the covers over sleeping body. "WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH MIZUMI?!" Katara yelled behind them. Zuko looked at her, but she did not look at him. Instead Katara ran up to Mizumi's bed and flopped herself down next to him on the side of their daughters bed. The Fire Lady quickly checked her temperature then turned her body towards the bathroom. She moved her hands in the fluid motion bending the water out of the pipes and into the room. Katara turned her body to face Mizumi again and placed the water onto Mizumi's forehead. The water started to glow the bluish-white that Zuko had seen many times during the final battle. He watched Mizumi's chest rise and fall in an unsteady motion. Katara's body besides him started to get warmer and he looked at his beautiful wife concentrate on healing their daughter.

'_Katara probably needs more water._' he thought to himself. So he got up and went into Mizumi's bathroom. He adjusted the knob so that the water that was poured was cold and put a bowl underneath it. He figured it would help bring down her fever. Once the bowl was full he walked back into the room and gave it to Katara. His wife didn't even notice him. She just kept working.

A few hours later Mizumi was still unconscious and Katara was breathing heavily due to over exertion. Zuko was about to hold her when she stood up. "I don't know what's wrong. I've never failed at healing a fever before. She should be just fine."

"There's nothing you can do, aunt Katara?" Shiu asked her desperately. He was on the other side of Mizumi's bed holding her hand.

Katara shook her head "No Shiu. I've tried everything. She shouldn't have a fever. I don't know what's wrong with her."

"Here let me see." Suki walked up next to Shiu and bent down over Mizumi. She placed her hands on Mizumi's and her forehead. Then checked her heart rate, then moved on to opening her eyes and mouth. Suki stood up again and sighed "The reason why you can't heal Mizumi is because…" she paused and shut her eyes tight like she was in pain. She opened her eyes again and a tears were forming "She's been poisoned."

**……………………………**


	20. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

"WHAT?!" everyone said at once. "What do you mean Mizumi's been poisoned?" Katara asked her friend.

"All the signs are there. The reason you can't heal her Katara is because you can't heal poison. That has to do with what's in the blood stream. You can't heal blood stream problems." Suki said to her.

"Is there anything we can do?" Zuko asked the Kyoshi warrior.

Suki sighed "Pray."

Katara's soft crying could be heard through out the entire silent palace. Katara wanted someone to comfort her. She wanted to be held, but no one came to hold her. She was left alone to cry for her only daughter. She was about to try and heal her again when Aang spoke up "Wait," they all looked at him "I know where we can get some medicine!" all of them gasped.

The Fire Lady stood "What do you mean Aang? Where can we find medicine?" she asked him desperately.

The airbender smiled "Do you guys remember when I was captured by Zhao and you had to suck on frozen frogs?" Katara and Sokka nodded "Well the person who told me what to do was a old women who healed Earth Kingdom troops back before the war ended. Maybe she could help us now?"

Katara's hope soared until her brother said "Wait Aang, how old was this women? Do you think she's still alive?"

"Well I'm not all that sure, but it's worth checking." he answered rubbing the back of his head.

"Sounds like a good idea." Toph said. "I'll go. Anybody else want to come?"

No one said anything so Aang spoke again "Katara, Zuko do you guys want to come?"

Katara shook her head "No I'm not leaving Mizumi."

The waterbender then felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She looked up into the eyes of her husband "Go Katara." he said "I'll stay here and watch over Mizumi." he smiled at her and she found it hard not to believe him.

She stood up and glared at him "Sure you won't get too caught up in your throne?"

"What?" he exclaimed totally confused where this had come from. "No, of course not!" she walked away from him and pulled Aang and Toph with her on her way out. Katara told her two friends to go and wait by Appa. She would be along in a minute. The Fire Lady saw Mei Ling and Shiu walk out and asked them what they were doing. Their reply was that Sokka, Suki and Zuko asked them to leave for a while. So the waterbender decided to stay behind to find out why they had said that. "You see?!" he exclaimed to Sokka and Suki. "I don't no why she's so mad at me! It's like she doesn't even trust me anymore. And I don't even no what I did!"

Katara heard this and was confused. He didn't know she was there so why was he still acting? Then she got her answer; Katara saw a tear drop from Zuko's cupped hands and fall to the ground. He wasn't faking it. He really did care more about her and their daughter then his throne. Azula had manipulated her into thinking that wasn't true and she fell for it. '_Idiot!_' she thought. She wanted to go in there and apologize to him for all the things she had said, but she would do that after she came back with a cure for Mizumi.

"Come on Zuko, you know Katara loves you." Suki told him and he reluctantly nodded.

"I'm not so sure anymore." Zuko said sadly and Katara felt like throwing herself in front of a stamped of bison.

Sokka rested his hand on the Fire Lord's shoulder "Zuko, I've known Katara her who life. When she gets in one of her moods you just have to be there for her and be supportive until she's over it. And believe me she will get over it. Just don't give up…because then she'll probably be even more mad at you." they all chuckled half heartedly.

"Thanks, Sokka." Zuko said turning to Mizumi.

"Do you need anything else?" Suki asked him and he shook his head. Katara left after that not wanting to explain herself to any of them just yet.

She finally made it to the stables and found Aang and Toph talking in a low whisper. When she was close enough Toph raised her head "Hey Sugarqueen, nice of you too join us."

Appa lifted his tail for Katara to walk up on so she could join them. "Are we all set?" she asked and Aang nodded.

Toph (as usual) grabbed hold of the side of Appa's saddle as Katara settled into a sitting position and Aang snapped the rains and called "Yip yip!" Appa smacked his tail on the ground and they were lifted into the air in a matter of seconds.

After a few hours Aang came back to sit with them on the saddle and Katara spoke up "What if that old woman you were talking about isn't there and we can't find any herbs for Mizumi?"

"I'm not sure." Aang finally said. Katara hearts fell and it was evident on her face. "But," he added not wanting her to lose all hope "now that the war is over many of the abandoned villages in the Earth Kingdom are no longer abandoned so maybe there is someone who can help us."

"Yeah and if there isn't we can always fly to another town and ask for help. I'm the Earth Queen, they'll have to help us." At that all three of them laughed at Toph's comment knowing they would never come to something like forcing people to help. Those three were part of 'Team Avatar' as Sokka put it so long ago when they were children. People would be jumping at the bit to help them.

It seemed like for ever that they had been flying, but it must have been only 4 or 5 hours. Katara lifted her head to the wind and smiled "This feels good." she said to her companions. "Just like old times."

Aang and Toph both nodded and smiled at her. "It sure does." Agreed Aang.

Toph chuckled to herself saying " Not that old times were necessarily good." they all laughed hard for a few minutes when Appa moaned. "Are we there already?" Toph asked.

Katara looked over Appa's saddle and said "Looks like."

"Appa, Yip-yip." Aang said to the bison and the beast went down for the landing. When they were fully on the ground they were greeted with nothing. Katara hopped off the bison just as Aang and Toph got off.

"Where is everybody?" Toph asked voicing Katara's concern.

"Maybe nobody lives in this village." Aang said answering her as Momo jumped onto his shoulder.

"Nobody, but me and my family. My name is Shu. How I can I help you strangers." A man said behind them. He was a tall men with short brown hair and was carrying a pot full of dirt.

"Hello my name is Katara and we-"

"Katara The Fire Lady?!" he asked interrupting her.

"Yes," she answered

"Oh wonderful! Then you two must be the Earth Kingdom Queen Toph and the Avatar Aang! Please come with me. You must meet my family." he said back.

"Okay." they answered back.

Shu led them to his house and introduced them to his family. "This is my wife Ming, and my son Lee."

"It is an honor to meet you your majesties!" Ming said bowing. They all smiled and sat down while Lee and Aang played together with Momo in the house.

"Why is it that no one, but your family has returned to this village Shu?" Toph asked him.

"Well as you know Your Highness, during the war many people abandoned their villages to have a safer life somewhere else. They already created a life somewhere else and didn't want to return here. My family and I came back because my mother was a medicine women here for many years." the trio looked at each other and hope gleamed in their eyes.

"Is your mother still here?" Aang asked him picking up his son.

Shu shook his head "No she died a few years ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that Shu, but we need your help." Katara said to him smiling encouragingly.

"What do you need, My Lady?" Ming asked her kindly.

"My-my daughter-" Katara tried to them, but she started to cry instead.

Toph put her hand on Katara's shoulder to comfort her and finished what she tried to say "Princess Mizumi's been poisoned."

"That's awful!" Shu exclaimed.

"How can we help?!" Ming afford.

"We came here because long ago the women who helped soldiers before the war ended, helped us. And we were wondering if she could help us again." Aang answered wiping up a little ball of wind for Lee and Momo to play with then sat down at the table with everyone.

"My mother." Shu said to assure him, Toph and Aang nodded. "Well I'm not as good as my mother, but I do know how to heal all kinds of illnesses."

The group smiled at his words and Katara looked up. "Do you know how to cure poison?" She asked him hopeful. Shu lifted his hand to his chin to think and think he did. He thought for a long while. "Well do you?"

"I do, the only problem is I don't know what poison it is." Shu answered sadly. "Do you know?"

"No we don't." Katara said sadly.

"Well we do know that she has a fever." Toph added.

"That narrows it down, but if I give her the wrong antidote it could make it worse." Shu answered. "What else do you know?"

"Azula poisoned her." Katara said glaring at nothing as if she saw Azula there.

"AZULA?!" The group said together.

"How do you know?" Aang asked her.

"I saw her and talked to her and before I could capture her she fled telling me to check on Mizumi. After I found her hanging out like normal with Shiu and Mei Ling. I told her not to leave Shiu's side and they agreed the next thing I knew was Mizumi had been poisoned." Katara told everyone.

"How long do you think the time between that had been?" Shu asked her.

"About 45 minutes."

"Where was she found?"

"In my bed room on the edge of the bed."

"Was there anything unusual about that scene?" He asked with his fingers on his chin.

"No." She answered "Other than the fact that she was in our room."

"Then I know what poison she used." Shu told them.

"You do?!" Toph exclaimed.

Shu nodded "Yes it is a very common poison, but very deadly. Deadly in the fact that the person suffers for a long time before their organs stop and they die."

"How long does that take?" Aang asked voicing everyone's concerns.

"About ten hours." Shu told them.

"WHAT?!" They exclaimed.

"We won't make it in time!" Toph said.

"Yes we will!" Katara snapped. "Please give me the antidote." she begged Shu.

"I can't." He said hesitantly.

"Please! We'll pay you any fee you want!" Katara begged.

"I would give it to you for free, but I don't know how to extract the liquid." He said sadly.

"I'll do that!" Katara told him fiercely.

Shu led them to the herb garden and showed him the plant. "You have to pull out the juice, but not the poison."

Katara nodded then slowly pulled out green liquid from the plant. Shu gave them a bottle to carry it in. she moved it to the bottle and when she was done he put the cap on the bottle. The trio headed back out to Appa with Momo on Toph's shoulder. As the others headed to Appa Katara stayed and said "Thank you so much for your help! I will not forget this. If ever you need anything all you have to do is ask!" Within a few moments they were flying towards the Fire Nation with the antidote.


	21. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20**

"Appa, yip-yip!" The bison sped up at the command Aang gave him and the palace came into sight. They landed roughly on the ground and raced toward Katara's room. Katara gripped the little bottle with the antidote in her hands hard as she moved her feet closer and closer to her daughter.

**……………………………**

***Earlier ***

Suki and Sokka left the room leaving Zuko alone with Mizumi. She looked like she was simply sleeping. His little girl couldn't have been poisoned! That kind of thing never happens to her, him maybe, but his little girl. The only person he thought of who could do this was Azula, his crazy sister. "Oh Mizumi, what are we going to do?" he asked her. She responded with a painful grunt. Zuko looked at his hands igniting them. He put them out then ignited them again. He did this a couple of times before he called a guard in.

"What is it you wish for your highness?" the man asked him.

"Get me a bowl of water a silk cloth and a glass of water." Zuko told him. The guard bowed and left. The supplies he asked for arrived in a matter of minutes. The Fire Lord wet the silk cloth and draped it over her forehead. She twitched from the cold on her head then went 'back to sleep'.

He did this for what seemed like a few minutes, before Shiu and Mei Ling came in. "How is she doing?" Shiu asked him. Zuko shook his head not really knowing what to say to him, because he didn't know how to answer him.

"Do you want a break, Uncle?" Mei Ling asked him placing a hand on his shoulder. Zuko shook his head again. Mei Ling and Shiu looked at each other "But Uncle you've been here for almost 8 hours. Shiu and I could look after her while you rest."

"I can't leave Mizumi's side I promised Katara and I don't want to." Zuko told her firmly. Just then Mizumi screamed. The three stood just as she screamed again. The guards rushed in and so did Sokka and Suki. She opened her eyes in agony and screamed again. "What's happening to her?! She was fine a few minutes ago!" Zuko exclaimed.

**……………………………**

"We're almost there!" Katara exclaimed to her companions.

"No Zuko she wasn't." Katara heard Suki say. "She was poisoned and thus dying this whole time. The process must be finishing. If Katara and the other's don't hurry Mizumi will die within a few minutes!"

"MIZUMI!" Katara screamed as she raced into her room. The group parted as The Fire Lady entered. She reached her daughter and spoke softly to her. "Mizumi," her daughter looked at her for a spit second before she sat up in pain and screamed a deadly scream into the dead silence. "Mizumi you need to drink this." Katara put the bottle to her mouth when her fierce fighting stopped and she fell back onto the bed. "Mizumi," Katara said begging she could switch places with her. The Princess looked weakly at her mother and Katara lifted the bottle to her mouth again. This time the green liquid went in her mouth and down her throat. Mizumi fell back after drinking all the juice. The room held it's breath until Mizumi breathed in a deep breath.

"When she's conscious she needs to wash the poison out of her system." Suki said quietly.

Shiu knelt down to her and kissed her forehead saying "I'm so thankful your alive."

"I love you Shiu." Mizumi told him softly.

"I love you too, Mizumi." Shiu answered.

Katara got up and left the room. Zuko followed her out and stopped her by grabbing hold of her arm. "Katara we need to talk!" He told her firmly. "You've been yelling at me for no reason, you don't trust me anymore and on top of that, you think that I think my throne is more important than you or Mizumi?! What has gotten into you?!" Zuko demanded.

Katara looked up at him with tears in her eyes and ran strait into him holding tight and crying hard. "I'm so sorry Zuko!!! I was so completely wrong!" Zuko looked at Katara with surprise. He never thought confronting her would be this easy. "Azula got to me and like an idiot I believed her!"

"Katara I…wait what do you mean 'Azula got to you'?" he asked her surprised. Katara then told him about her encounter with his sister.

"I'm so sorry Zuko! I let her get to me and…" Katara stammered.

"That's what she was always good at. Getting you to believe what she wanted you to." Zuko lifted Katara chin up and forced her to look into his eyes. He kissed her gently then in developed into a passionate kiss. "I forgive you Katara." they kissed once more and hugged. "Now all that's left to do is stop Azula!"

**..::-::..**

"So then it's decided," Zuko said addressing the group. "we'll lure Azula into the forest and stop her there before any other people get hurt!"

They all nodded in agreement when Katara stood and said "No!" everyone looked at her surprised.

"What do you mean 'no'?" Sokka asked her.

"Don't you want to stop Azula?" Aang asked confused.

"OF COURSE I DO!" Katara said loudly. "I want to crush Azula into tiny little pieces and tear her to shreds! She messed with my little girl! I'm going to KILL HER!!" the sheer viciousness in her voice was scary for the others in the room. Katara had never felt such passion for something before. She sat down hard on the ground and started speaking "Here's what we do…"

**..::-::.. *The next day***

Katara descended from the castle to the market place. She wore a traveling coat with the hood up and calmly entered the market surrounded by guards. She knew that if she attracted attention maybe Azula would come. She waited in the market place for hours walking around and occasionally buying things. Eventually the sun started to set and the people returned to their families. When darkness had completely engulfed the market, Katara removed her hood and coat. She sent the guards away and waited again. The Fire Lady didn't have to wait long before she was joined by someone. "It's good to see you 'dear sister'." Azula said calmly.

"Why did you poison Mizumi?" Katara asked her calmly back. She wanted nothing more than to rip her throat out, but she restrained her self with the fact that Azula had no idea what was going to happen.

"What makes you say that I did it?" she asked her back taking a step closer.

Katara also took a step forward "You told me."

"I did, didn't I?" Katara looked strait at her not wavering or moving to answer her. "Well there you have it. But there is one problem with that statement," Katara waited silently for not wanting to give anything away just yet so Azula continued. "I didn't poison her, he did." as she gestured to the side of her a man appeared from the rooftop. "And I must say Daiza did a very good job not to leave anything behind." Rage swelled inside Katara and it was all she could do to not drowned them both. "What did you need?" Azula asked her viciously.

"I want to know why you did all the things you did. Why you've tried to kill your own family and laugh about it." Katara asked her taking a few steps closer until she was 2 feet away from her.

All the while Katara was talking Azula's glare became more and more intense until they were just slits of pure hatred. Katara waited for her answer, but all she got was Azula snapping her fingers. Daiza immediately jumped into action against Katara. While she was weaving her way in and out of his she noticed her guards had come to the fight only to be standing on Azula's side. The ex-Fire Nation princess smiled wickedly at her with pleasure from Katara's shocked face. Katara drew the water out of the air around Daiza which had stopped him momentarily. At his stager Katara called out "NOW!" at this command the entire market exploded into fighting.

Zuko jumped into the ring with her. The Fire Lord ripped (literally ripped) Daiza away from Katara. "So you're the man who attack Katara!" He spat at him shooting a blast of flame his way.

"Yes I was and I loved every second of it. Your wife is quite beautiful, it's a shame I only got so far with her." Zuko's furry rose and Katara had to step back from him because he was exuding such heat. She looked away for one instant and Daiza was on the ground not even twitching. Zuko still held his pose and was breathing hard afterwards.

Katara rested a hand on his back "I love you too Zuko. Thank you." he placed his hand on hers and leaned back to kiss her. They broke apart and Katara caught sight of the bane of her existence. Azula. She was fighting many men all of them falling like flies.

"Is that the best you got, Zuzu?!" Azula taunted still smashing one fly after the other. "Are you too afraid to fight me your self 'dear sister'?!"

"Don't let her taunt you Katara." Zuko said softly to her.

Katara stepped forward and said simply "No." she gathered the water around her and waited.


	22. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21**

A quiet settled over the market place as Katara and Azula faced each other. "Well are you going to kill me Katara?" she asked her tauntingly. Katara merely waited for her to start. By now the traitors were subdued and there was only Azula left.

The gang moved forward to help Katara, but she merely held her hand up to stop them saying "Azula messed with my baby, she is going to pay for it."

"I'm truly terrified." Azula snapped back at her.

"You should be." Katara answered. At those words Azula's fists burst into flame and balls were hurled at Katara and ducked and dogged them barley escaping getting burned. Katara pulled water out of her flask and put each one out. She gathered a large amount of water from the nearby plants and froze Azula to the ground.

"You think you can defeat me that easily?" Azula jeered as she exploded out of the ice.

"If you could do it all over again, Azula would you change anything?" Katara asked her trying to find some regret of what Azula had done.

"The only thing I would change is that I would have killed all of you when I had the chance and not left you all alive!" she spat back hurtling flame strait towards Mizumi's face. Katara bended the ice to stop it when the moon finally showed it self from behind the horizon. Azula took one more step before Katara bended. She moved her hands in the cursed motions of bloodbending and found pleasure in the terrified face of her sister-in-law.

"This is for all the things you've done!" she bent her backward and Azula screamed in pain. "This is for all the people and families you hurt!" she bent her forward and Azula screamed. "This is for Aang," another scream "for Sokka," and another "for Suki," another "for Toph" another "for Mei and Ty Lee" another "FOR ZUKO," another "AND FOR MY DAUGHTER!!!" one more horrifying scream and Katara pulled the blood from her body silencing her for ever.

She was breathing hard for mere moments before she fell to the ground crying. Zuko walked up to her slowly then placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Katara," he said softly lowing himself down so he could look into her eyes. "Katara I,"

"ZUKO I'M SO SORRY!" she cried into his arms. "I was tired of feeling each day that she would kill you or Mizumi. I was so mad that she did all those things and didn't care who she hurt." She kept crying and Zuko held her tight.

"Katara I wish it were different, but it's not. My sister was crazy. She was lost to us long ago…" The only thing that could be heard was the soft crying of a waterbender. "I forgive you Katara." he said as he leaned in to kiss her.

**..::-::..**

Azula's funeral wasn't anything special. She was still Zuko's sister so he had asked for a funeral, but because she didn't regret anything she had done in the past, it wasn't the regular funeral that a member of the royal family got when they died. A few days went by and the whole event was almost forgotten by most. Katara though could not get the feeling of bending blood out of someone. She felt sick every time someone mentioned Azula or blood. Finally the gang had, had it. They planed to meet her in the court yard of the training camp of the royal firebending academy. When she got there she was surprised at how quiet it was. "How could you Katara?!" she heard Sokka say. She then saw all her friends in front of her.

"You killed someone with your bloodbending!" Toph added.

"You're no better than Azula!" Suki said jumping down in front of her.

"What do you mean?" Katara asked her friends, mortified. How could they?! She already felt awful about what she had done! Why were they doing this.

"You're a terrible person!" Aang answered.

"I'M SORRY!" She cried. "I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!!!!"

"Sorry is not good enough." Zuko said walking up to her. Just then they started pelting her with every thing they had and she was trying her best to block everything, but she wasn't doing so well.

"You should be dead too!" Suki exclaimed.

"What you did was unforgivable!" Aang cried.

"It was all your fault to start with!" Toph said hurtling a rock at her.

Katara sliced through it with ease, but fell to the ground crying. "Please stop." She begged her friends, but they didn't listen, they just kept going at it.

"You have to much power for your own good!" Sokka said throwing his boomerang at her. She dogged it both times, but was still on the ground.

"Bloodbending is a curse!" Zuko said as he shoot flame at her. She wasn't quick enough and it hit her in the leg. "You failed to protect Mizumi!"

WHAT?! Katara was done listening to this nonsense! "THAT'S IT!" She screamed and it through everyone off balance. "I may have done bad things, but I did what I had to do to save my family! Azula choose her fate I asked her if she could do it over again and she said NO!" she whipped everyone of their feet. "I wish I didn't have this power I really do and I have only used it 3 times they were all for very good reasons. You are supposed to be my friends and you are supposed to help me!" she was breathing so hard that she didn't notice they had stopped attacking her. She looked up to see them all smiling at her. "What's going on?" she asked dumbfounded.

"Katara," Aang said "All of us already knew all of that.

"We just wanted you to get into your head." Sokka added holding Suki in his arms.

"We thought since you are so stubborn that this was the only way of telling you." Toph said walking over to Aang.

"Sorry we attacked you. We tried not to hit you as much as we could." Suki said apologetically.

Zuko walked up to her and hugged her saying "I was starting to get worried about you Katara." Katara hugged him back and they stayed like that for only a brief few moments. "I'm sorry I burnt you Katara. I tripped and instead of it grazing over you it went strait at you. I'm sorry."

Katara smiled, gathered a wave of water and healed herself. "It's okay Zuko, I forgive you." they smiled at each other then kissed.

The next day wasn't anything special she got up just like normal, and eat breakfast just like normal, but when she went to meet her family they were not there. So she walked down to the courtyard to find a surprise waiting for her. "What's the occasion?" she asked with a smile, after everyone yelled 'SURPRISE'.

"What do you mean, what's the occasion?" Aang said smiling.

"It's your birthday Katara how could you forget your birthday?!" Sokka asked sarcastically.

"Oh yeah." she said smiling while everyone laughed at her. "Thanks."

"Happy birthday love." Zuko said from behind her causing her to jump a little.

"Thanks Zuko." she said back kissing him happily. Before she knew what he had done he ran off with her mother's necklace.

"ZUKO! Give that back!" She called to him.

"You'll have to catch me first water tribe peasant!" He shouted over his shoulder as he ran away from her.

"Get back hear you Banished prince!" she yelled after him. Katara waterbended ice under him and he slipped and fell onto the ground.

"AAAA!" Zuko almost landed on his face when he caught himself. "What did I slip on?" he asked himself. Katara ran to him and landed on top of him. "UFFF!" he grunted.

"I told you I'd catch you." she said on top of him. The next thing she knew she was underneath him and pined down by his weight.

"You might have caught me, but I hold you." he said to her.

Katara smiled "I wouldn't have it any other way." she answered him. They leaned into each other and kissed as if it was the last time they would ever be together. Which it wouldn't be because they would always be together in life and in death. And that's the way they wanted it for ever and for always.

THE END

**

* * *

**Sorry it took so long for me to finish the story. After the series ended I kind of lost my drive, but then SilverStella sent me this cool Zutara mesage. if you want to read it send me a mesage and I'll send it to you. Anyway here is the end I am really happy how this turned out although I wish it was a little longer, but I did good and I love it so BOOYA!!


End file.
